Imprint Jacob Black
by Anjalit2624
Summary: Jenae Swann is new in Forks though she knows the ropes and the secrets of the city, she's moved in with her cousin and her uncle trying to get away from the secrets that haunt her and she finally starts to put her world back together only to have it chang
1. Chapter One: Perfectly Imperfect

Chapter One: Perfectly Imperfect

The sky was overcast in Forks, it looked like it was about to crash over my head into a million different pieces. I placed my hand on the glass of my new bedroom window and wished I was anywhere but here. I wished I was back in California with my friends getting kicked out of school like I usually do and my older brother Sins, but here I was stuck in Fork's with my cousin and her father and I'd be here for quite a while. All my things were already unpacked and I was constantly cold. Even winter in California didn't match the icy weather here. I imagined myself as a frozen statue.

I had a small room, I mused. About the size of Bella's but not as comfortable and warm. I had a balcony and a queen sized bed and the floors were dark mahogany. It was beautiful, worked on to make me feel at home, but it wasn't home. It was raining now, first softly then harder till it sounded like a hailstorm up on the roof. I didn't mind I welcomed the sound.

"Jenae?" Bella called through my bedroom door. I had her worried I know I did.

"The doors open Bells." I called turning my gaze back out the window. She stepped into the room, a quiet beauty that I envied and I offered her a small smile. "I finished packing."

"I see." She looked around the room then rested her eyes back on me. "I know how you feel Jenae, I remember how miserable I was when I first moved here and it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." She got the look on her face she only got when she had Edward on her mind. I had met him a couple of time when I came to visit Bella. I've also met the rest of the Cullen's.

"I'm glad you have Edward Bells." I answered thoughtfully.

It seemed wonderful and like a long past dream to fall in a love like that. To love him even though she knew what he was, what he could be. The Cullen's and Bella trusted me with the secret that they were Vampires a couple months ago. I have to admit when they first told me I was in a horrified shock, but I came to adore them the same way that Bella did.

Alice, Emmet, and Jasper were my favorites. Alice's dancer like qualities and childish but mature nature had me drawn to her instantly and Emmet was like a big teddy bear that I always had to wrestle with even though I always lost. Jasper was more like a older brother. He reminded me of my own and he watched over me like an older brother.

He even came to visit me when I lived in California with Alice.

"Do you want to come over to the Cullen's tonight? They all miss you especially Alice." Bella suggested. I gave her a genuine smile this time and nodded. No harm in it right. "Oh and tomorrow I have to introduce you to Jacob and Seth!"

"Bella." I laughed. "Thank you." She grinned and stood up stretching out her arms.

"We'll leave in about an hour."

An hour later I was in the Cullen's living room pinned to the ground by Emmet.

"Don't be too rough on her Emmet." Rosalie warned. Emmet grinned up at her and let me sit up which I took the time that he was distracted to throw myself at him again, but he didn't budge an inch, I only ended up hurting my shoulder. I laid on the floor laughing.

"I think she's being too rough on me." Emmet ruffled my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"We missed you around here Nae Bear." Jasper said using my nickname he gave me when I tried to scare him a couple months ago. You see I had this idea that if I jumped out of the shadows and yelled Rawr at the top of my lungs that I would catch him off guard. Of course that failed miserably.

Esme' pulled me into a tight hug which I gratefully returned. Here there was a sense of calmness and unnatural ease that flooded the household and it was a great escape when you were trying to forget about other things. Bella and Edward were cuddled close together on the couch. They were too cute.

"Hey Bell's I'm going to go for a walk, I'll find my own way back to Charlie's." She stood up and hugged me tightly before pulling back to look at me.

"I'm so glad you're here." Bella said softly.

"Jenae I'm going to send Jasper with you. Some things have been going on in Forks and we don't know what exactly it is so until we can conclude that there isn't a danger we aren't going to take chances with you or Bella." Alice said laying a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper stop manipulating my emotions, if I want to feel rebellious let me." I smirked at him. It was almost as if he could read my mind since I was already trying to find ways to get out of it. I didn't need a guardian. Jasper grinned.

"As soon as you get home I'll get out of your way I promise." He concluded. After some quick goodbyes Jasper and I were walking through the darkness of the night towards Charlie's place. The moonlight gave Jasper a light sparkle on his marble skin as we walked and I stopped to admire the marble like appearance that all vampires obtained.

They were cold to the touch, beautiful, and white as marble, but they could pull it off and no one pulled it off better than the Cullen's. I started walking again when Jasper stopped waiting for me to stop thinking about whatever it was in my head I was thinking and we walked in silence for a couple more minutes. In these few minutes I decided maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad.

"Alice had a vision." Jasper said out of nowhere when Charlie's house came into view. He stopped walking and faced me when I stopped walking as well. "You and Bella were in it. You both are in danger and Alice and I never realized that you played just as big of a role as Bella, except your role comes more from the opposite side of the spectrum."

"Opposite side of the spectrum?" I asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. I just want you to be careful and if you see or hear anything strange I want you to call to Alice or any of us. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes Jasper." I sighed.

"Alright. Good night Jenae, Bella will be back soon." I nodded and hugged him before walking back into the house where Charlie was sleeping on the couch waiting for both Bella and I. I covered him with a blanket and headed upstairs to my new room. Here the feeling swept over me again. The feeling where I didn't know what to do with myself. All I know was that I didn't want the memories to surface.

So I changed into a pair of black shorts and a long sleeved dark red shirt that my friend Lilly in California told me only I could pull off and crawled into bed listening to the sound of the rain beginning on my window again. My eyes hurt so I closed my eyes, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

I lay there for a couple of minutes passing time before finally I collapsed into a sleep filled with nightmares. Sometime around three am I woke up to Bella closing her bedroom door and I sat up in bed dead thirsty and tired. There was no way I could fall back to sleep like this.

The floor was cold beneath my feet as I wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. It took me a minute to figure out where the glasses were and when I found one I filled it up with ice and water. I leaned against the counter as I drank staring out the dark window where the rain was still falling ominously silent. A moment later I dropped my glass, glass pieces and water sliding across the floor and all the blood drained from my face.

Outside the window stood the pale face of James the Vampire, pale and beautiful, his smile was dark and menacing as he smiled at me and I wanted to cringe. I felt myself being pulled back by Charlie and he stood in front of me gun held out scanning the room for intruders. Bella stood in the doorway and quickly came to my side, she was just as pale as I was. Had she seen him too?

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked grabbing my face and checking my skin for signs of bruises or cuts then he checked Bella.

"Yeah thanks Charlie, I guess I just got scared, I mean it is my first night in a strange new house I must have just scared myself." I lied easily. The secrets of the Vampires must always be kept.

"That's understandable, are you going to go back up and sleep? Bella?" Charlie asked. Bella nodded but she held a death grip on my arm even as she looked calm and composed to Charlie.

"We'll go up in just a minute." When Charlie was safely outside of the room she turned to me with wild eyes. "He was here. I saw him did you?" When I nodded I was sure she was going to faint. We walked back up to my room and we both crawled into my bed. Both afraid to sleep alone.


	2. Chapter Two: Shadows Fall

Chapter Two: Shadows Fall

The next morning I had dark circles underneath my eyes. I covered them with concealer and got ready for the day. Today was the day that Bella was taking me to La Push, or rather we were getting picked up. She wanted to introduce me to her best friend Jacob Black and the rest of the Blacks. I knew their secret too from the legends of Forks, their secret about being Werewolves. Bella was in just as bad of shape as I was when I saw her downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone.

She mindlessly slipped eggs, bacon, and toast onto three separate plates and we all sat around the table to tired to talk. Charlie talked though, he talked about how his cases were going, patrol and so on and how he wants to go visit Billy Black down at La Push sometime this week. Bella pointed out that we were going there today and he started to talk about how wonderful Jacob was.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Bella got up to answer it.

"Jenae!" She called out. I abandoned my plate with some regret and trudged my way to the front door where two people were standing. The youngest I assumed was Seth Black and the second and tallest Jacob Black. He was gorgeous as he stared at me with dark eyes and his dark hair was windblown around his face. "This is Jacob and Seth. Guys this is my cousin Jenae."

"Great another Bella." Jacob joked, but his eyes were intense on my face like something had shocked him about me. Bella punched him in the arm and I just shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind being like Bella." I commented I slipped on my shoes that were next to the door and stepped outside while Bella went to go tell Charlie that we were leaving.

"Yeah Bella's a pain in the ass sometimes but we all love her just the same. I hope you don't mind but we're driving down there on motorcycle. You can ride with me and Bella with ride with Seth." Jacob said picking up the helmet he had set on the ground and tugging it over my head. "Please tell me you aren't the kind of girl who gets all pissy when her hairs all messed up."

"No I'm not." I said somewhat coldly. Do I look like that type of girl?" He grinned and pulled lightly at my hair and at his side Seth was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. Jacob sent him a warning glare and turned back to give me a smile just as Bella walked out.

"Hey Bells! You're riding with me. I think Jacob fell in love." Seth teased. I rolled my eyes and missed the look of realization dawning on Bella's face as she smiled at Jacob. "Come on I want to hit the road." Seth whined.

"Come on Jenae." Jacob grabbed my wrist and led me towards his motorcycle. He climbed on first and made sure I secured my helmet on before letting me climb on behind him. "Hold on tightly." He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. He revved the engine and took off onto the road with Bella and Seth close behind us.

He was the master at manipulating his way through traffic while keeping up a fast speed and the wind in my hair along with the warmth seeping through his jacket put me at ease. I leaned my head back and laughed , Jacob turned and gave me a smile.

"Keep your eyes on the road Jacob." I shouted over the wind. He took both his hands off the handles as if to prove to me he could handle much more than a glance over his shoulder. "Alright you proved your point please don't kill us."

He laughed over the wind and laid a hand over mine intertwined just across his stomach and I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks. We pulled to a stop just inside La Push and Jacob pinned me against the motorcycle and took off my helmet. He ran his hands through my long dark hair and watched the blush creep back up into my face.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked leaning closer to my face.

"In your dreams Mr. Black." I replied with a teasing smirk. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and ducked underneath his arm and walked towards where Bella was getting off the motorcycle with Seth. I heard Jacob sigh from behind me, he grabbed my arm and I almost collided with his chest when he pulled me back.

"Jacob please. Mr. Black sounds too old." He had his arms around me from when he was steadying me when I ran into him and it was just now that I realized he still had his hands on me.

"Alright Jacob now will you let me go?"

"I don't know if I want to." He replied smirking. I rolled my eyes and he let go of me. I walked over to where Bella was smirking with crossed arms , she threw her arm over my shoulder and burst up laughing. I had no idea what was going on.

"Jenae have you ever heard of Imprinting?" Bella asked. I shook my head. "In the werewolf world a werewolf imprints which means he or she has found their soul mate. Jenae I think that Jacob imprinted on you at my house."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella." I muttered and walked away. I wandered La Push for a little while waiting for Bella to finish her conversations with Emily and Sam, Jacob a quiet presence watching me from the cliffs. I kicked a stone over the edge and watched it fall and hit the water without a noticeable splash. It must have been pretty far down.

"Want to jump?" A voice asked in my ear. I whirled around to find Jacob a breath away from me.

"Are you crazy?" I asked kicking another stone.

"Sometimes." He replied stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Here come on." He took my hand and dragged me back to Billy's house and dragged me down a hallway into a bedroom where he started to dig through the drawers. He pulled out an oversized shirt. "Do you have shorts on underneath that skirt?" He asked. I nodded. He tossed the shirt towards me and turned his back away from me. "Change into that so we can go jump."

"Are you crazy? That's a suicide risk I am not jumping." I crossed my arms and he turned around to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Jenae I will personally push you if you do not hurry up and change." He turned around again.

"Well aren't you Mr. Bossy." I said sarcastically pulling my skirt and shirt off leaving me in black dance shorts and a baby blue camisole. I pulled Jacob's shirt over my head and pulled at the ends lightly. It was more like a dress on me than anything, but it smelled really good. "You can look now."

When Jacob turned to face me I think he mouth dropped. He walked towards me and once again ran his hands through my hair, his hands drifted down to encircle my waist and he pulled me closer to him, his mouth once again a breath away when Bella barged in.

"We're going to the cliffs- Oh my God." She took in my messy hair and Jacob's shirt then at Jacob's bare chest since he had taken off his own shirt then widened her eyes. "You didn't did you?"

"Do what Bella? Spit it out." I stepped away from Jacob and folded my skirt and shirt quickly then slipped them onto Jacob's dresser. Bella stuttered.

"Have sex." She said quietly.

"No!" I laughed hysterically and Jacob burst up laughing as well.

"Oh God Bella I love you sometimes." Jacob ruffled her hair then started to leave the room motioning for us to follow him. We walked out of the house, Bella in a pair of shorts like mine and one of Seth's shirts and towards the cliffs, my heart rate increasing with every single step we took.

A minute later we were standing just over the cliff and I was afraid for my life. Jacob stood next to me and watched Bella jump, second was Seth, Then Paul, and so on. We were the last ones. I looked towards him and he looked completely at ease with the whole thing.

"You don't have to be scared, here, hold onto me. I promise I'll keep you safe." He pulled me against his bare chest and lifted me up into a bridal position. "Don't look down, just look at me." The warmth of his body soothed me and I nodded. I kept my eyes only on him as he stepped closer to the edge and after a minute we plunged to the bottom towards the water.


	3. Chapter 3: Free

Chapter Three:

"This came for you today." Bella handed me a box from the front seat of Edward's car. I sat in the back next to Alice. The box was long and black with a green silk ribbon tied around the center. I had the feeling that Bella knew where the box came from, but I decided to ignore that fact. I untied the ribbon and Alice took it and braided it into my hair with the creativity only she could possess.

Next I slipped the top off the box and noticed a card covering a thin black tissue paper, I took out the card and read the messy handwriting.

_This reminded me of you. I hope you like it._

_Jacob_

"That's too cute." Alice cooed looking over my shoulder.

"Bella is this what werewolves do when they imprint?" I asked Bella annoyed. True it was a sweet gesture, but I just met him and even though I did like him, way too much for my liking, I wasn't about to let anyone know or even give in to those feelings. Bella laughed.

"Imprinting is being in love right away. He'll love you for the rest of his life Jenae." I sighed. Edward laughed and pulled into the school parking lot. We all climbed out of the car and I finished unwrapping my present. Inside was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a moon at the end made from a green emerald stone. It was outlined by white diamonds.

"Shit." My mouth dropped and Alice took it expertly from my hands and put it around my neck. I touched it lightly with my fingertips not really believing that it was real. "it's so beautiful."

"Yeah he's imprinted." Alice said softly and lovingly. She handed me my black tote and I looked up at the school not wanting to go in. I hated school and I'm pretty sure this would be no different. Rosalie's car pulled up and parked next to us and I tackled Emmet as soon as he stepped out the car door. He caught me in his arms and spun me around until I begged him to set me down.

"You'll never win Nae." He ruffled my hair and rested an arm over my shoulder. His other arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist. They looked so perfect together it made me smile. Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me into the school, Edward at her heels with the look of a love struck teenager.

I could barely focus in my classes even though it was my first day, all my thoughts went straight back to Jacob Black and each time I pushed them away. I was uncomfortable, but flattered that he imprinted on me, but I didn't want to hurt him because I wouldn't turn to him. It's nothing personal, I just never had a good relationship and I promised myself I wouldn't get into another one for a long time.

I just wasn't ready for one and with what happened in California…

I shook the thoughts and memories from my mind. The memories of my drunk and abusive mother, the feeling of missing my father and even the fear of my mother's ex boyfriend, James. Yes the James as in Vampire James. I closed my eyes and saw my bloodstained mother laying on the bathroom floor with a bottle of Vodka and valium in her hands and I remembered James standing over her with blood on his lips, her blood.

My eyes snapped open and I caught Edward looking at me from next to Bella across the room. Had he read my mind and seen my memories? I wouldn't doubt it. He turned back to Bella with an easy smile and kissed her lightly and sweetly. I took out my notebook and started to copy down the notes the Chemistry teacher was writing on the board.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. Bella brought food for both of us and set it in front of me when we sat down at the table. I sat in between Bella and Jasper. I told Jasper about seeing James in the window last night and he told me he'd keep an eye out for me.

Hey can you hang out at La Push tonight? Tell Bella we're having a bonfire and we want you to come.

I showed Bella Leah's text and she shrugged.

"I'm going with Edward to dinner tonight." She told me. I nodded and sent a text back to Leah saying that I could come but Bella had plans.

Alright then, Jacob will pick you up around 6.

I have came up with the solution not to let Jacob get to me and as I arrived back at Charlie's house with Bella I was pretty sure that I could do it. In three hours Jacob was going to come pick me up. I wandered into my room and pulled out a pair of faded torn jeans and black flats, then dug through my clothes until I found a black camisole and a red and black jacket to go with everything. I took a quick shower and changed.

In the bathroom I looked at my reflection. My dark curled hair was pulled up into a ponytail, some curls still framing my face and my ice blue eyes were big and vivid from beneath long lashes and thin eyeliner. I didn't need a lot of make up. I thought I was naturally pretty.

I touched my hand to my new necklace as someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"You can just walk in Bella." I called. I turned only to see Jacob. "Oh, hello Jacob."

"Hello Jenae. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Just a minute." He watched me closely as I walked to my nightstand and sprayed some perfume onto my wrists real fast, I never went anywhere without wearing some then pulled a bag out from under my bed. "I packed a bathing suit in case we decided to go in the water again tonight."

"Smart girl that's a definite possibility, though I do think you looked drop dead sexy in my shirt." I ignored his comment and he took my bag from me. "I'll carry it." We walked down the stairs and I hugged Bella goodbye and kissed Charlie on the cheek before leaving out the door.

Jacob did his normal routine of fastening my helmet over my head before letting me climb on the motorcycle behind him. He looked back over at me and his eyes went to the necklace a small smile playing on his face. He started to drive and again I was greeted by the wind on my face and hair.

I loved the feeling. I felt free.

The trip to La Push seemed shorter this time and when we arrived I climbed off before Jacob and looked around. Paul and Seth were in Wolf form play fighting. I could only tell who they were from their markings. They were beautiful and powerful creatures. Jacob stood next to me his hands in his pockets watching just as I was. Paul swung at Seth's head, but Seth dodged and ran at Paul.

I couldn't watch I turned my face and buried it in Jacob's chest. He laid a hand on my back and a minute later I drew away. His eyes were on me now, intense again.

"I wanted to thank you for the necklace." I told him in a quiet voice. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and looked over to where Leah was standing in front of Billy's house.

"It was Leah's idea. I'm glad you like it." He said. I smiled realizing I made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of thing anymore than I was. I stood up on my tiptoes and pulled him down so I could kiss him on the cheek and then I headed off to where Leah was standing.

She was watching us carefully though she pretended like she wasn't and a few meters away I could see smoke drifting from where the cliffs were. The bonfire was going to be on the cliffs. Jacob had morphed into Wolf form and was joining Paul, Seth, and now Embry and Sam.

He was a beautiful wolf, perfect in every aspect. I stopped halfway between Leah and the fight and turned to watch him enter it with grace and form. He was pure strength, power, and will. In minutes he had dominated the fight and Seth was sitting out. He morphed back into human form completely naked, a normal thing for when they morph.

I walked inside of Jacob and Billy's house to get him some clothes and Seth as well. I had already gotten Seth's when I went into Jacob's room and pulled out his drawers. I settled on a pair and held them in my arms as I looked around the room. It wasn't much, just the normal teenager room, but it was distinctly Jacob.

I went back outside and put Jacob's clothes down next to Seth and handed Seth his own clothes. Jacob left the play fight still in wolf form and walked over to me. His wolf eyes bore into mine and I petted the top of his head. He pushed me down and nuzzled against me much like a cat making me laugh. Then he picked the clothes up with his teeth and headed into the forest.

When he came out again he was back to human form and dressed.


	4. Same old Song Different Story

Chapter 4 sorry I didn't realize I missed it!!!

Chapter Four: Same old Song Different Story

We all sat on logs when the sky darkened and the stars came out, I was in between Leah and Jacob watching the flames lick at the sky. I smiled at Jacob and listened to Sam tell stories about the past about the clan and I shivered remembering James. Jacob looked at me worriedly. When I yawned he pulled me against his side and kept me close to keep me warm. I was falling asleep in his arms.

X Jacob's POV X

"Have you told her you imprinted on her?" Paul asked. Jacob held her a bit tighter in his arms and looked down at her sleeping face noticing the dark circles layered underneath her eyes. She really was beautiful, was his first thought. Dark hair and pale skin, she was a porceline doll that he immediately fell in love with. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Bella has. I think I'm going to put her in my bed to sleep and call Charlie to tell him what's going on so he won't worry." Jacob said calmly standing up. Jenae stirred a bit in his arms, but she only clutched his shirt tighter and cuddled closer to his chest.

"She's a great girl."

"A bit of a mischief maker from what I've heard. She hasn't done anything yet here, but she's done plenty back in California." Jacob answered.

"Yeah well considering how she grew up." Sam added in from his spot on the other side of the fire. Jacob adjusted Jenae so she was easier to hold and gave Sam a look asking for an explanation. "Her mother was a drunk, became one after her father died. She took it all out on Jenae. She was everything from beaten and bruised, starved and neglected, to overworked and humiliated. She even let her boyfriends do whatever they wanted with her. She had to learn to defend herself at the age of seven from male predators." Jacob looked down at Jenae again vowing to always protect her.

Under the calm and strong surface she put up, Jacob realized, she was fragile and scared. He walked towards the Black house with her in his arms and laid her on his bed, covering her up he kissed her lightly and left back to the campfire.

"I'm glad you imprinted on her Jake." Seth said with a smile. "She's not just sweet, but damn she's hot." Jacob made a growling sound in his throat and shifted into wolf form. With a smile Seth did the same.

X Jenae's POV X

I woke up in a house that was not my own, but I recognized it to be Jacob's room. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up and sat up in the bed listening for voices outside of the room. Sunlight drifted lazily through the window reminding me that it was now a new day and that Charlie might be worried about me. Standing up I stretched out my arms and yawned one last time. At least I got out of school, but then I realized damn it it's Saturday.

My phone said I had three missed calls from Bella and seven from Charlie, but when I looked at my call log it said I called him back around four AM. Must have been Jake's doing. I walked out into the main part of the house where I found Billy watching the news, so I took a seat on the couch and watched along with him. Jacob came in a few minutes later looking dangerous.

His mood softened a bit when he saw me, but I was too tired to really say anything. He took a seat next to me and kept staring at me. Finally I had it.

"What?"

"I went to visit Jasper today-"

"I don't like where this is going already. If this is some psycho overprotective bullshit he likes to play I don't want to hear about it." Billy laughed at my reaction and Jacob sent him a stern look.

"Jenae-"

"You know I am an adult and capable of handling myself. Just because I'm not a man. Would it make it better if I was a man? I don't want a sex change so don't ask me to do that because-"

"Jenae!" Jacob tried to stop my rant before I got too out of hand.

"Well fine if that doesn't work I guess I'll just get out of your hair." I walked to the counter leaving Jacob shaking with laughter on the couch and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. I walked out the front door and started it up.

"Oh no you don't." Jacob took the keys from me and pulled me off the motorcycle with a smirk on his face. He tossed me over his shoulder and carried me back inside to his room where he set me on his bed. "Now listen-"

"If you brought me in here to have sex I'm not going to do it." I crossed my arms defensively. Yes when I just wake up I act completely different then I normally would in normal circumstances. "And anyways sex-" I was rudely cut off as Jacob cupped the back of my neck and crushed my mouth with his. I resisted I really did, but I ended up giving in.

There was hunger in the kiss, a desperate need, and worse than that love. When he pulled away he smirked.

"Well that shut you up didn't it. Now there is no doubt that I am attracted to you Jenae, to be honest I've imprinted on you so it's more than that. I love you Jenae, that's the easiest way to put it, but I'm not trying to talk to you about that. I'm trying to talk to you about protection." I think my eyes got to be the size of saucers.

"If we aren't having sex why do we need to talk about protection?" I asked dumbly making him laugh so hard he had to bury his face in the pillows of his bed.

"Babe, that's not what I meant by protection. Jasper and I have found James lurking around in the forests so we have both agreed you need to be protected at all times. So either he or I will always be with you." He got it out in one breath afraid I would cut him off again.

"What about Bella?"

"Edward is going to take care of her. But you are my responsibility." He said with a smile.

"I don't need to be anyone's responsibility." I countered.

"Baby you are a walking talking disaster."

"Great now can I have the keys to the motorcycle? I would much like a shower." I said holding out my hand he smirked and stood up.

"Take one here."

"What so you can try to get into my pants?" I joked. He grinned.

"You know me. I'll drive you home." I followed him out to the motorcycle where I pulled my helmet over my hand fastening the strap and climbing on behind Jacob for the familiar ride. I waved bye to Seth and Leah and Jacob took off towards the house.

When we arrived Bella was sitting on the steps outside and jumped up when she saw me. I climbed off the motorcycle and hugged her then turned around to see Jacob walking towards us.

"You really were serious weren't you?" I asked him.

"Pretty damn serious, come on go inside you stink." He scrunched up his nose and I punched him in the arm. "Hey that wasn't very nice."

"Well you aren't very nice." Bella grinned at the both of us.

"You two bicker like a married couple."

"Who knows maybe one day we will be." Jacob whispered when he pulled me towards him and kissed along my jaw. I pushed him away and rolled my eyes.

"Do you think we could lock him out?" I asked Bella.


	5. And it Seems Like We Should Know

Chapter Five: And it Seems Like We Should Know

I was having one of those days where everything was amplified. Every emotion I encountered was ten times stronger than how it would normally be on any other day and today I found that I wanted to be near Jasper just to get a hold on these emotions. Charlie was irritated with me telling me to go to bed and get out of his hair I was pissing him off and Bella was about to beat me with a stuffed animal. First thing I asked her when I woke up was if she would please murder the sun, then I burrowed deep beneath my covers. Jacob was downstairs with Charlie waiting for Jasper and Edward to arrive.

Like he said he would he never left me alone, or rarely did, he spent the night in my bed even after I spent four hours trying to get him to sleep on the floor and I didn't get to sleep until an hour before I had to wake up. My stomach was growling at me screaming "Feed me Nae Bear!"

I felt like the plant in Little Shop of Horrors.

I showered and dressed slowly and grabbed a pop tart out of Bella's hands when I met her downstairs. Jacob took it from me and gave it back to Bella earning a growl from me. He laughed and pulled me tightly against him to keep me from pouncing.

"I don't want to hurt you Jenae but if you attack me I will calm you down by pinning you. Or I'll have Emmet do it." I rolled my eyes. Charlie handed me a pop tart and I ate it gratefully. My stomach was rejecting the food so I ran to the bathroom and threw up the tiny bit I had in my stomach earning worried looks from everyone in the house. "Jenae I don't think you should go to school today."

"I can't afford to miss school." I moaned. I am miserable when I get sick, but thankfully I rarely ever get sick. Jacob rested his hand on my forehead.

"Babe you're burning up you should lay down at least." Jacob warned. I swatted his hand away.

"No just medicate me." I replied. Jacob sighed but got some pills out of the medicine cabinet anyways and I took them without water, a habit of mine that always made Charlie cringe. I don't see why, Bella can do it too. I think it comes in handy.

"Promise me if it's too bad you'll tell Edward or Rosalie and they'll take you home." Charlie lectured in a fatherly voice. I closed my eyes leaning against Jacob and nodded. I really had no intention of going home though. I really needed school, it was a brief escape from reality and I enjoyed some of my classes, but P.E today is going to be a beast.

There was a knock on the door and Bella opened the door to Jasper. She whispered in his ear for a moment and I felt Jasper focus on me redirecting my emotions till all I felt was a gentle numbness.

"Jenae ride with me." Jasper ordered.

"Hey look Jake, someone who could give you a run for your money, I think he bosses me around just as much as you do." I told Jacob. He rolled his eyes and handed Jasper my bag. "Am I not allowed to carry my own shit anymore?"

"Jenae language." Charlie snapped. I rolled my eyes and Jacob pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll see you after school." Then he pushed me to follow Jasper. The car ride soothed me immensely and with Jasper there the pain and sickness was almost completely gone, but then I started to think about how Jasper won't be in all of my classes and I felt like I was suffering again.

Upon arrival at school Jasper followed me to my locker and I got my books for my first class. Geometry. I'm pretty sure this will be the end of my day, I am in no mood to deal with my least favorite class. That or P.E will be my undoing. Jasper relieved some of my stress and talked with Alice as we walked towards my class.

I waved goodbye to them when I walked inside and immediately the pain in my stomach just came back about ten times worse. I closed my eyes and laid my head against my desk, my head was aching. The teacher Mr. Copper stood at the front of the class glaring daggers at me.

I managed to make it halfway through without any problems before I snapped.

"Do we have a problem Miss Swann?" Copper asked narrowing his eyes at me. I stood up and grabbed my bag and held my math book in front of me completely aware that in two minutes time I'd be kicked out of his class for the day.

"Yes we do." I walked towards him and threw the book at his foot. He hopped around on one foot muttering curses that had the whole class awed. "This class is the stupidest excuse for a class I have ever witnessed in my life. You are a failure as a teacher and let me give you a hint: GEOMETRY IS NOT INTERESTING. If you want respect from your students don't be so damn boring."

By now he was bright red in the face and the most he could do was point out the door indicating I was to go to the office. I flipped him off and strode out of the classroom. I found a spot in the library where no one ever goes and slept till lunch. At lunch I took my seat next to Jasper and hugged him tightly. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"I heard about your little problem in Geometry. The whole school is talking about it." Bella said to me. She pushed some food towards me but I shook my head at it. Alice was grinning from ear to ear from her latest vision. "What do you see Alice?"

"Oh Jenae you are a doll I'm just going to tell you that right now." She kissed my cheek with joy and Jasper laid his arm across my back. I was completely soothed for the time being.

"Charlie is going to be pissed." Bella told me. I nodded.

"He's going to have to get over it." I answered. Edward pushed the hair from Bella's eyes earning another loving smile. They really were the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

I regretted the time when the bell rang and I had to go to PE. We were playing volleyball today and let me let you in on a little secret. I'm good at volleyball, but I find it funner to hit other people with the ball than to actually play the right way. I dressed slowly in the locker room and was late to the courts earning a disapproving look from the teacher. I was picked by my enemy to be on her team.

Okay so she isn't really my enemy, she's just a pain in the ass who thinks she's better than anyone else and today my primary target for volleyball practice. She tossed the ball to me to serve chomping her gum the whole time. I angled the ball and hit it as hard as I could.

The girl fell to the ground holding her head then she whirled on me.

"What the fuck is your problem you basket case!"

"Sorry I can't server very well maybe you should do it." I sweetly handed her the ball and sat down in the middle of the court. The teacher yelled at me for ten minutes before she sent me off to the locker room to change and go to the office. I settled for just changing and waiting for Jasper at the front of the school. When the bell rang I was never happier to see him.

"Well aren't you just a case of destruction today. You were either making chaos or not even there." Jasper commented pulling me to his side and creating the numb feeling I so desperately needed. "In the car why don't you lay down and rest till we get to your house. You need sleep."

I laid in the back with my head in Rosalie's lap as Alice and Jasper sat in the front. Emmet caught a ride with Edward and Bella. For some reason though I couldn't sleep. Rosalie played with my hair making me feel completely calm, but still I couldn't sleep.

When we got back to Charlie's Jacob was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in hand waiting for me to come back. He pointed to the phone which displayed thirteen missed messages.

"You're lucky Charlie isn't home." He said. He took me from Jasper and carried me up to my room where he set me in my bed. "Baby you look even worse than this morning. Go to sleep and then when you wake up we'll try getting you to eat something."

"I want Jasper." I muttered making him smile.

"I know, he's quite amazing when it comes to this kind of thing." Jacob said softly pushing my hair back out of my face. He called Jasper up just to help me get to sleep and he laid down next to me.

"You're going to get sick Jacob." I told him, but didn't make any move to push him away.

"I don't care Jenae, I'm with you." That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to a restless sleep controlled by sickness and memories.


	6. Forget It

_**I'm dedeciating chapters 5,6,and 7 to KirstyNatasha and mooch11! You guys rock!!!!**_

Chapter Six: Forget It

In my dream I was running, my vision was blurred and all around me were trees, wiry trees with falling leaves. They scratched at my face and my arms, I was covered in blood as I ran from the one thing that had haunted me for most of my life. A scream erupted in my throat and I tripped into darkness. And that was it, I fell into the vast and dark emptiness.

I was being shaken awake by strong hands and when I opened my eyes it all hurt, the light was blinding and it made my heart beat even more faster than normal. I slowly adjusted. It was Charlie leaning over me concern etched onto his face, I gave him a weak smile.

"Jenae honey," I'm pretty sure he was thinking of putting me into an insane asylum. I closed my eyes again for a moment and when I opened them again Charlie was still there. "You were having a nightmare." He pulled me up so I was sitting up and handed me a glass of cold water. I carefully took a sip. The sickness that had wracked my body just the day before had mellowed down to a dull thud in my head and stomach and I looked at the clock to see that school was half over.

"Is Bella at school?" I asked. Charlie nodded.

"You my dear though are in complete trouble." He started, but when he looked at the weakness that still hung about my body he cut himself off. "But that can wait until you don't look like a dying puppy." Such a lovely visual, I wonder if I really look that bad.

"Thanks Charlie." He left the room to go make something for me to try and stomach and I took the time to get cleaned up and dressed. I met him downstairs and he slid a plate of semi burnt food in front of me and while Charlie was not the best cook in the world, I ate it like he was.

Thank heaven's my stomach kept it in.

"Jake's going to come back." Charlie said a bit annoyed, but with a smile on his face. "He's really worried about you I had to argue with him for an hour before he would even go home just to have a shower and a nap. I told him I'd keep watch on you."

"That's Jacob for you, stubborn and quite the idiot." I answered cupping my hands around the coffee mug that Charlie had pushed into my hands. I was feeling better already. Charlie took a seat at the table across from me and took a bite of his own food and cringed.

"Jenae you didn't have to eat that with your stomach the way it is, I know I'm not the best cook but I wanted to try and-"

"Charlie don't worry about it, it was exactly what I needed." He blushed a bit.

"Now on the note of Jacob Black. That boy's a good boy and I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you he's fallen." I sighed, this was all things I already knew. "I'm just trying to put a good word in for him Jenae that boy will claim your heart in no time, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Bella when she got involved with Edward. Be careful."

"Thanks Charlie." I kissed his cheek making the blush creep up again and rinsed both of our dishes in the sink since he refused to eat anymore of his own creation. I fixed up a sandwich for him and he left off for work after thanking me. With free reign of the house I got comfortable on the couch and flipped on the television. After two hours I did not want to watch television anymore, but there was nothing else to do unless I decided to go visit La Push.

I decided to go visit Seth and Leah and hopefully Jacob was fast asleep in his room. I grabbed a jacket for myself and grabbed my car keys even though Charlie warned me to stay home and went out the front door. It was amazing not to have people shoving medication down my throat.

I rolled down my window and turned on the ignition and started to drive the way to La Push. It's been a while since I've actually drove on my own since I've been to Forks. Usually Edward, Jacob, or Rosalie drive. I found a spot to park in La Push near the Black house.

Seth and Leah were arguing by the cliffs near by so I walked over and took a seat dangling my feet over the edge until they noticed me. Seth was the first he tackled me into a hug knocking me to the ground and having me laugh.

"I thought you were dying!" He cried out dramatically.

"And yet you didn't come to visit me." I joked. He blushed. "You did? When did you?"

"I came to your room and slept in wolf form at the end of your bed." He said shyly.

'Oh Seth you're too sweet." I ruffled his hair and Leah rolled her eyes.

"He's sweet if you don't have to be around him too much. Kind of like Jacob." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and she burst out into laughter. "You're different Jenae, he can't be too sweet with you or you won't take him seriously and anyways it's not in his nature."

I layed down on the ground thinking about her comment and heard a door open somewhere in La Push, I scanned quickly with my eyes looking for the source and found it. The Black's door was open and there stood Jacob leaning against the wall next to the door with a quiet power that swirled up around me. His eyes were dark with danger and power. I loved this side of Jacob, the side I can only catch every once in a while. Next to him sat Billy with the same intensity.

It was purely werewolf and purely male.

We made eye contact for a moment and he never once changed his expression as he stared at me like I was the only person in the world and when nothing broke his concentration even when Seth called to him. Leah nudged me with her shoulder.

"I can see sparks." She sang. I rolled my eyes and Jacob walked over, power in each step. There was fury too laced with worry. He pulled me to my feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled. He needed a fight it was clear in his eyes, he was desperate for a hunt. "You came here alone. Damn it Jenae you came here alone even after Jasper and I explained to you that you can't do things like that anymore." His hands were at my waist now since I had bitterly shoved them from my arms.

"I'm a big girl Jacob, I don't sit here and play with barbies all day or live in a perfect carefree world, I make do and if I feel safe then I do things like drive somewhere alone, but if I don't and I feel insecure or I need you, Jacob I'll tell you."

"You don't know what he's capable of what he's done. You're in great danger and you're acting like a child. I'm trying to protect you Jenae I'm-" I cut him off he had already triggered the anger factor in my mind by saying I had no idea.

"I have no idea what he's capable of? Jacob you have no idea, I lived with him under my roof for six months while he was draining and controlling my mom. I watched him kill her slowly, painfully, and he nearly killed me. Do not tell me that I don't know what he's capable of." With that I pushed his arms off of me completely and turned and ran off towards the forest near the cliffs.

"Don't you dare go in there-"

"She's not going to listen to you." Leah said offhandedly when I kept running. Jacob tossed her an annoyed glance as she filed her nails and took off running after me. He easily caught up when I was about a minute into the forest. All the trees blended together as one, but I knew he knew this forest like his own home. He had grown up here, it was his territory.

"Damn it Jenae don't act like this." He grabbed my arm roughly and turned me to face him. Light sunlight slanted through the trees hinting at oncoming rain. I looked up when the first raindrop fell and hit me in the nose. Jacob was still staring at me with the intensity I saw earlier in his eyes. His pulse hammered in his wrists and he drew me to him.

He cupped the back of my neck and crashed his lips against my own again. I met his anger and passion with my own frustration as I emptied my whole heart and soul into the kiss. One of his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter against him and my hands slowly gripped his shirt trying to bring even more closer if that was possibly.

The rain started to fall around us and I felt that if I opened my eyes steam would be drifting off us and into the sky like we were a wildfire. When he pulled away the intensity was glossed over and he kissed along my jaw. I pushed him away lightly thinking that we were too heated and angry and frustrated right now and I wasn't ready for it to lead anywhere.

"I want to kiss you again and I damn well will. You keep pushing me away but I keep drawing you back is there a reason you try to deny yourself?" Jacob taunted a smirk pulling up at the ends of his lips. I just stared back at him with my own intensity brimming my eyes. "You've just made yourself a challenge."

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And u get a cookie


	7. In My Mind’s Eye

_**I'm dedeciating chapters 5,6,and 7 to KirstyNatasha and mooch11! You guys rock!!!!**_

Chapter Seven: In My Mind's Eye

Jacob's motorcycle was right on my trail as I drove home from La Push, if I thought I had a good chance of losing him I would have tried. Instead I was a good girl and pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house and stepped out of my car. Jacob was there in an instant an inch away from my face. He'd taken to this now, kissing me whenever he got the chance, I found it was better just to let him do it then to try to fight it and anyways I always ended up wanting it in the end.

It was my pride that kept me from saying so. He cupped my chin lightly and looked down into my eyes the challenge of winning me over still a sparkle in his eyes. He didn't kiss me this time though instead he rested his hand on my lower back and led me towards the house.

"You look tired, you're still not completely healed Jenae, lets get you into bed." I thought I was doing just fine. I crossed my arms and stopped walking standing out in the middle of the rain he gave me an amused look and crossed his own arms. "Oh yeah I can do that to. Pretend to be all big bad and scary. Rawr!" I tried not to laugh. Then he walked over and swung me over his shoulder.

"Jacob Black set me down this instant!" I shouted banging my fists against his back.

"Sorry babe but you weren't cooperating. So it's your fault so deal with it in a more passive manner please." He winced at my latest hit. I rolled my eyes and struggled some more. "Come on Jenae."

"You don't like it do something about it." I growled throwing another punch. In one motion he swept me back onto my feet and had me pinned against the front door. His hands had my wrists pinned and he pressed his body against my own to keep me from moving.

"There now are you going to stop?" He asked. I debated saying no. His scent of cologne was blinding my senses I stared quietly into his eyes, he smirked again a very Jacob-ish thing to do.

He opened the front door and caught me before I fell through the doorway, I was pressed against him once more and before he could close the distance between our lips Bella walked into the room and sighed.

"At least you're wearing your own clothes this time." She smiled when I opened my mouth to snap at her and Jacob covered my mouth with my hand so I couldn't spew acid. I bit his hand and he drew it back quickly. I was dripping water onto the floor from my hair and my clothes.

Bella led Jacob to the bathroom so he could change and I headed upstairs and quickly dried off and changed. When I walked back into my room Jacob was sitting on my bed waiting for me. I ignored him and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where Bella was cooking.

"Smells good Bells" I commented. Jacob had followed me down and sat down on a chair pulling me over to sit on his lap. "Jacob I am quite able to sit in my own chair. Remember I'm a big girl now." I said as if I was speaking to a child, he just ignored me and watched Bella cook.

"Still act like a child though." Was his quiet comment a minute later. I wacked him over the head and grinned when Bella placed the plates of food in front of us. Now Jacob let me crawl off his lap and grab my own plate to pull it in front of me.

"No! Bad dog! Sleep on the floor!" I spread magazines on the floor like you would for a puppy or a kitty in training and he just rolled his eyes and climbed into my bed. "Jacob!"

"Jenae!" He mocked fluffing the pillow up and laying his head against it again.

"Come on that's my bed!" I made sure to put extra emphasis on the work my. He shrugged.

"Come on either you lay with me or you lay on the floor. If you sleep on the floor I'll just bring you back here when you fall asleep so you might as well just get into the bed babe, I'm not going to bite and I promise I won't touch you, but I sure as hell am not sleeping on the floor." He said closing his eyes.

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and took the blanket from him then headed into my closet where I made a little makeshift bed on the closet floor. Bundled up and warm I closed my eyes. As promised a few minutes later when I was half asleep two arms wrapped around me and picked me up. I was cradled against Jacobs chest when I cracked open my eyes for just a moment.

He set me down on the bed and I stretched out trying to cover up every inch of the bed but he only nudged me over and wrapped his arms around me. I was now anchored and imprisoned in my bed. I kept my eyes closed and waited for him to start snoring, but it didn't come. Ten, twenty minutes, I looked over at him and he was fast asleep, but his arms were still holding me in place and were pretty difficult to weasel myself out of.

It took me fifteen minutes to get away. I wandered back down to the kitchen and found a note slipped under the back door. Before opening it I filled a glass with ice water and took a seat at the kitchen counter. The house was silent. I risked glancing out the window looking for the familiar pale face of James, but I saw nothing. Turning my attention to the letter I slid it open.

Remember Me?

Plain and simple just two words that had my blood frozen in place. I folded up the paper and hid it underneath the fridge for later reference and promised myself Bella didn't need to know about the threat, no one did. I took another sip of my drink and tried to steady my hands as I heard footsteps in the hallway. The muscles in my body tensed and I accepted the possibility that it could be James.

But James has softer footsteps, like a vampires, you couldn't hear them.

Charlie stretched out his arms and yawned as he walked into the room, when he saw me I think he jumped six feet into the air. "Jenae you gave me a scare."

"Sorry Charlie. What are you doing up so late?" I asked. He filled up a cup of coffee and looked over at the clock. "Oh early shift today?" I asked. He nodded.

"Wish I could get a few more hours of sleep. Remember you start school again today and I want absolutely no trouble. Do you hear me? I want you to suck up to that math teacher and make him love you again I swear you nearly gave me a heart attack when I had to argue just for you not to get a suspension or expulsion for hitting a teacher with a math book."

"I couldn't help it Charlie." I smiled innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you didn't. Why don't you go back upstairs and get to sleep you have to wake up in a few hours." I nodded and said goodnight to him before heading back up to my room and going back to my makeshift bed in the closet. Jacob had barely stirred. I figure it was from staying up every night trying to keep tabs on me. I think he should worry more about himself.

I curled up pulling my arms to my chest and the crook of my neck and closed my eyes. An hour later I woke up to Jacob laying down beside me in the already cramped closest. I kept my eyes closed and cuddled up against his chest. He laid a hand on my back and closed his eyes again.

Another side to Jacob Black, I mused with a sleep misted mind. He was arrogant and rude sometimes and downright annoying, but he was also sweet and loving. I realized that I loved every side of Jacob Black even when all I wanted to do was kill him. Smiling to myself I opened my eyes to see his was looking down at me. I squeaked and squished my eyes shut again making him laugh softly.

He kissed along my jaw line and then kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"You're too cute sometimes." He said softly pulling me closer. I buried my face in his neck and bit down to tease him. His eyes widened and he pulled me away from him making me laugh. "Don't do that."

"Well you can stay and sleep here, but I am going to go claim my bed now." I was amused at the weak spot I found. He stayed laying there for a minute like a lost puppy before following me. He slipped in the bed beside me and cuddled me against him.

"Are you ready to admit you're mine?" He asked possessively, but sweetly, arrogantly.

"No." Yes.

Review!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Serious

Hey everyone!!! New chapter!! I was impressed by the ammount of reviews fav's and alerts I got!!!!!!!

**So this chapter is for ****Evelyn627, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Kara'Hysteric, and KirstyNatasha. ****I really want to thank **_**Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Kara'Hysteric, and KirstyNatashafor reviewing they really made me smile and feel happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter Eight: Serious

"I remember when you used to be afraid of this cliff." Leah said amused as we stood on the edge in our bathing suits. To be honest I still was, but the feeling of falling was the most exhilarating feeling I have ever felt in my life. "Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"I'm sure Leah." I answered.

"I don't think it's a good idea and you know that if anything happens to her that Jake is going to kill us both." Seth put in. Leah nodded and turned to me telling me it was my decision. We've been hanging out so much lately that we've developed a connection where we don't even need words. It's the same way with Jake, I can read him like a book now.

Lately I've been worried about him. He leaves me in Leah and Seth's care a lot now and Jasper's because Sam and the pack have been trying to figure out what's going on with James, he never trusts me alone and the rest of the time he isn't with the pack he's watching over me. There were dark circles under his eyes and he hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks. Tonight I'm going to make him eat and sleep for once. I looked over the side of the cliff.

"Those rocks look pretty scary." I commented.

"Are you backing out Miss Jenae Analiese Swann?" Leah taunted sounding a lot like Jacob. I raised an eyebrow at her and tied the blindfold around my eyes. "Alright then. You ready Seth?" Seth was going to jump with me to make sure I wouldn't die. Seth nodded.

I searched around lightly with my foot to find the exact edge and lifting my arms up I dived.

The air rushed past my face as I fell, I kept my arms in front of me my hands making a triangle so I could break the water, I could hear Leah and Seth laughing and the water getting closer. Then Seth I think it was nudged me in the side away from what I guessed was rocks pointed out of the water like a bad omen. Finally I hit the water.

I plunged into the depths cold water surrounding and molding around me. I stayed there for a moment and pulled off my blindfold. I stared up through the water to the sky, it was so beautiful. Someone dived into the water and arms wrapped around me pulling me to the surface.

"Hey what the hell I was enjoying the view!" I shouted hitting Paul in the arm.

"Are you trying to die Jenae? You are worse than Bella."

"Put me down I want to stay with Seth and Leah." I kept hitting his arms as he swam towards the shore where Sam and Emily were standing with Seth and Leah already in towels.

"This was really a stupid stunt, you're lucky Jacob or Jasper weren't here to see it." He pushed me up to the shore and I walked out where Emily wrapped a towel tightly around me with a smile. "Oh Emily don't encourage her."

"Don't try to restrict her free spirit Paul. She and Jacob and you are still young, there is a fine line between being protective and over protective and all of you are beginning to cross it." Emily ran a hand over my we hair and led me up the path towards the top of the cliffs again. "I am going to let her drive home alone today to show trust and I expect you boys to listen to me and let her go. Jacob will go to her I know without my consent when he finds out, but till then no one tell him and if he asks tell him it was my decision." Emily ordered. Paul bowed his head.

I knew loyalty to Jacob would come first to him. He was on Jacob's side 100 percent when it came to Bella and I's protection. He wouldn't take risks. I smiled at Emily and when we reached the top of the hill I turned to her.

"Jake drove me up here on his motorcycle is there any way I can take it to drive back down?" I asked. I knew he had a car too, but I wanted the motorcycle.

"Jenae he will kill me but if you really want to, take it, but don't tell him I was the one who gave you the keys." She commented pressing the keys into my hand. Seth was at my side in an instant. "Seth you're staying here." She motioned to him. Grumpily he went to her side.

"But Jenae-"

"Will be fine." Emily soothed. I liked her. She was giving me a break from constant surveillance, a chance for just a few minutes of freedom for things to be how they used to be. I dug in my bag until I found a pair of black dance shorts and a long sleeved dark purple shirt and pulled them on over my bathing suit, then I slipped on my flats and the helmet resting on the bike and swung myself on.

"Thanks Emily." I grinned when the engine roared to life.

"I'm sure if you stay here now he'll hear his bike. Be careful Jenae if anything happens to you-"She trailed off. I nodded and started to accelerate speed racing out of La Push and onto the empty streets of Forks. At first I thought of making a trip to the Cullen's, but I decided against it.

I found a lake surrounded by forest a little bit from the main road and parked next to it. I felt fatigued and tired so I laid down on the warm sand and watched the water until my eyes started to slowly close and in no time I was asleep with the sound of the water against the shore.

X Jacob POV X

"Alright thanks Charlie." Jacob hung up the phone and turned to Jasper and Sam. "Charlie says he hasn't seen her. I can't believe that Emily let her take my bike! James could be anywhere and she takes off on a joyride with my bike." Jacob snarled.

"You know it's okay to admit that you're afraid." Sam commented in a calm voice. Jacob growled at him. "Or pissed." He added in.

"We need to find her before James does, if I know her though she didn't disappear on purpose someone always knows where she is. Jasper can you ask Alice if she see's anything?" Jasper was off and running too fast for Jacob to see before he even finished his sentence. "Sam we're going to go in wolf form it's easier. Or do you want to follow along in the car and bring clothes?"

"I'll bring the clothes you go look for Jenae." Sam answered.

Jake felt his body morph the familiar pain only a dull throb in the back of his mind now that he was getting so used to it. He lifted his nose to the air and searched for her scent. Minutes later he was running. He ran through trees and by the highway, he ran till he reached the edge of forks a few minutes from Charlie's house and into another section of trees.

Her scent was much closer now and if he listened hard enough he could hear her heartbeat. There was a rush of wind and Jasper appeared. He pointed and Jacob followed, they ran together until they reached the lake. Mist hung over the ground making it impossible to see.

"She's sleeping Alice said."

"Sounds like Jenae."

Jasper strained his eyes and searched through the mist being careful where he stepped. A minute later there was a thud and Jacob fell face first to the ground and there was a loud groan.

"Are you blind? Damn Jake I think you broke a rib." Jenae said sarcastically from the ground barely seen in the mist. Jake growled at her and Jasper rubbed his face our of a human habit.

"Are you an idiot?" Jake snapped even in the mist Jasper could tell she was rolling her eyes and pushing herself up to stand. "Get your helmet on we're going to Charlie's. Better yet we're going to La Push get on the motorcycle."

"No!" Jenae defied crossing her arms. Jake searched through the dark and pulled her out of the dark to where she parked the bike. "Jacob." She stifled a laugh.

"What?" He growled.

"Why are you naked?" She turned her gaze and he rolled his eyes waiting for Sam to show up.

"Shut up Jenae I had to come in my other form on account that YOU took my motorcycle, speaking of that you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Relax Jake." Jenae countered back. The intensity was back in his eyes. Jasper stepped in regulating the mood to a sense of tranquility and fixed Jenae's from amusement to fatigue to stop the fighting. When Sam showed up Jacob changed quickly and climbed on the motorcycle

"Jenae we're going to talk when we get back to La Push," He pushed the curls out of her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Jasper's messing with your emotions isn't he?" Jenae asked.

"Yeah."

**Review or else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Truth About Heaven

**I want to really thank **_**mooch11, V3ronicaa. ..Me., WannabeJapanese, KirstyNatasha, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Kara'Hysteric**_**, for reviewing story alerting, story faving, author faving, and all that other good stuff!!**

**Special thanks to ****KirstyNatasha****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Nine: The Truth About Heaven

At this moment Jacob Black reminded me completely of Edward Cullen and also the complete and total opposite of Edward Cullen. He paced the room in slow movements and tense muscles as he talked on the phone giving me glances every now and again. Simply put he was completely intoxicating and completely Jake. Sometime between his pacing and the time he hung up the phone I was more relaxed than a cat laying out in the sun and just as likely to purr with contentment.

It was an odd feeling to be so relaxed and not think about James or my mother lying forever beneath the ground. There were dark circles beneath Jacob's eyes as he hung up the phone and looked over at me with dark eyes. My forever perfect Jacob.

At this moment I knew he truly was mine just as much as I was his, though it was unspoken we both recognized the bond between us. In such a short time of being here with him, I knew I fell in love.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked suspiciously. I smiled lazily and decided it best not to answer him just yet. I may have made the realization to myself, but I was in no way ready to admit it to him. He was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm a pain aren't I?" I asked. He laughed.

"Baby you're a real pain in the ass, but it's all part of your charm." He pushed the curls from my face and I sat up and waited for the news from the phone call. "I told Charlie you were spending the night with Leah tonight, that way we can get some things under control. I have to leave in a few minutes with Billy for a meeting so you'll be here alone, but don't get yourself into trouble."

"Jacob I never get into trouble."

"Never get into trouble my ass. Jenae trouble doesn't just find you, you go out of your way to find it." Jacob contradicted. I rolled my eyes and grinned. So it was true. "You scared the shit out of me today."

"I know. I feel suffocated Jacob, I'm being forced to confront things from my past and in my life that I am not ready to confront yet and while I love all of you guys I do need some time to myself and you have to accept the fact that I pretty much am and always will be a troublemaker."

"You weren't when I first met you." He pointed out. I grinned.

"When I first met you Jacob I was just a day after my mother dying and being sent to a strange new place to live." I reasoned. He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him like a pouting puppy.

"Well I'm glad you're here now." There was a knock on the door and Leah walked in. "Yes Leah?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other for a moment.

"Sam's waiting for us in the center of the forest. Do you want me to find someone to watch over Jenae?" She asked. Jacob shook his head and she smiled warmly. "Hey Jenae."

"Hey Leah."

"I'll meet you outside in a minute Leah." She nodded and left the room. "Alright. Stay out of trouble. I cannot stress that enough. I will personally kill you if you get yourself killed." I laughed.

"Go to your meeting Jacob I'll be fine." He looked skeptical. He kissed me quickly before I could even comprehend it and left the room to Leah in the front yard. I layed back in his bed still content as a cat and pulled the covers over my shoulders.

I dreamed that I was in a bedroom of my own house, I was older now and married with two children. Two darling children with a mess of dark curls and dark eyes like liquid honey. They shared a room with a white King sized bed and a white draping hanging over the bed. I was in the arms of my husband, my perfect Jacob. We were watching a movie, but I'm not quite sure now what it was.

Our little girl kept moving the curtain away from the television. I cannot say why, but she did. And then we were in a car. Jacob in a car in front of us and I was with the kids in a car behind him. I didn't know why we were in separate cars either. A large white and red truck, I think it was a garbage truck was in front of him. It slowly started to roll backwards over Jacob's car.

He wasn't climbing out. I got out of my car and ran towards his car but it was too late and the truck had moved forward again. Glass was everywhere and so was blood. I cried and I screamed but all he was now was a bloody mess and I couldn't save him. Inside my car the kids were crying.

My phone ringing woke me up.

"Jenae! Can you sneak out? I need to talk to you." It was Alice. Her voice was like a song lulling me back to sleep on the phone. If I hadn't of had that nightmare and if I wasn't shaking I'm pretty sure I would be going back to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and scanned the room. It had been an hour since Jacob left. I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't have a ride or anything I'm in La Push."

"That's alright, just get to the border and Jasper will be there waiting for you, he'll take you back here. Leave a note for Jake tell him I'll have you right back, but don't tell him where you are going until you get back. I know this might get you in trouble but it's important."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." I yawned. I hung up the phone on her and looked at myself in the small mirror Jacob had in his room by Emily's orders. I looked like a mess. I combed through my hair with my fingers and ran my hands over my face before slipping on my shoes and pushing open Jacob's bedroom window.

I would surely get caught if I snuck out via front door.

So I swung one leg over the edge and resisted another yawn. The cold air woke me up quick and I regretted leaving my jacket at Charlie's. I was hanging on by my fingers when hands grabbed my waist and pulled me gently the rest of the way down. I turned and was face to face with Jake.

He crossed his arms and I cursed Alice silently.

"Explain."

"I have to go release a lobster into the sea. His name is Frankie and he misses his family." I leaned in to whisper dramatically. "He's the mobster of the sea you know? He has some very important people to get too."

"Oh really. How did you meet this Frankie?"

"I met him through my friend Gary the snail."

"You mean the one from Spongebob?" He asked. I widened my eyes.

"You actually watch Spongebob?" I burst out laughing and he even had to smile at that.

"So where are you really going?" He asked.

"Alice called me and told me she has something important to talk to me about, but I'm not supposed to tell you where I was going until I get back." I said honestly.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? Here I'll give you a ride."

"She's picking me up at the borderline of La Push." I told him. "And yes that was ridiculously painful never make me tell the truth again." He rolled his eyes and pulled his motorcycle keys he confiscated from me out of his pocket.

When I was safely on his motorcycle with my helmet secured he took off driving, he kept one hand on mine folded around his waist and the other one on the bike as he sped through the short distance to the borderline of La Push. Jasper's car was waiting when we arrived and he was leaning against the car with sunglasses on his face.

"Jasper sunglasses at night?" Jake asked pulling me against his side as we walked over to him. Jasper grinned.

"You never know." He answered.


	10. His Name is Paulson

**HI everyone I thought that I should take advantage of the 2 day weekend before school starts again =( but then after 4 day of school it's SPRING BREAK!!!! I honestly thing the only reason we are going back for the 4 day of school is so that the teachers can give us spring break homework(evil I know!!!) Once again I'm going to do a special thanks and dedication thing again so here it goes………. SPECIAL THANKS TO **_**klaudiakarb, .forever, Kara'Hysteric, KirstyNatasha, V3ronicaa, Twistergirl14**_**. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU PEOPLES!! Did any of you get the TWILIGHT 3 disk DVD pack? Ome I loved thoses deleted scenes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Ten: His Name is Paulson

The Important thing Alice was referring to was named Jason Paulson and Rosalie was about to bite his head off. With fangs barred she stood near Emmet ready to pounce without a moment's notice, I've only seen her this angry once before and it did not end well.

"He asked for you." Edward pointed a thumb over at Paulson decked out in black attire, he looked like a bounty hunter with a manicure. Edward did not sound happy at all and Bella looked like she could kill. Jasper and Alice were the only calm ones in the room though Alice looked a little bit distraught. Paulson gave me a toothy grin.

"Miss Swann?" He asked. He smelled like onions and his teeth were yellowing even though he was only around twenty one or so from what I could tell, but you never know with vampires.

"I thought vampire's were always beautiful after their transformation." I said aloud.

"Meet the exception to that tradition." Rosalie said dryly.

"Oh quit the cold act blonde." Rosalie let out a loud growl and I wondered if I had just walked straight into a war zone. "Jason Paulson, you can call me Paulie." He held out his hand for me to shake. I looked at Jasper who nodded and I hesitantly took his hand.

"Jenae Swann." I wanted disinfectant when he placed his cold lips upon my skin. His nose scrunched up then a grin swept across his face.

"So the rumors are true."

"Excuse me." I said annoyed, this guy was a creep.

"He had a vision of you." Alice explained bitterly. "He had the vision first and more extended then I did. Paulson is what you would call a pure psychic or so he says."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You smell like a mutt." Paulson commented still grinning the yellow toothy grin. I began to count the holes in his teeth and lost count at thirteen. This guy desperately needed a dentist. Edward laughed obviously reading my thoughts and I smiled at him. Jasper wrapped a arm around Alice's waist as she turned to him. They had an unspoken connection like Jacob and I.

"You smell like an elephant." I countered. "But that gets us no where, it still doesn't tell me why you are here or why you asked for me."

"I had a vision." He started he snapped his long bony fingers and a blackened rose appeared he handed it to me and I took it between two fingers like it was acid. "You are to be as great as Bella is predicted to be except you major more in the werewolf department, hence the reason you smell like a mutt." My teeth clenched and unclenched as he spoke.

"Get to the point Paulson." I growled.

"You and Bella will unite the Werewolves and Vampires in an alliance in the war to come." He answered. Jasper's words echoed in my skull, 'From two opposite sides of the spectrum.' He swept his black coat over his shoulders dramatically and took a step towards me.

"Touch me and I will sick a kiwi on you." I snarled venomously. Emmet hit his forehead with his hand and gave me a look asking me if I was retarded. "It's a mutant kiwi okay genetically engineered in a lab to attack people like Paulson." I explained.

"Such wit in such a small body." Paulson commented stroking my cheek. I slapped his hand away but his reflexes were faster, he grabbed my wrist and pulled back. "I wouldn't mess with me Swann, I know more about your future than you will know, I know your weaknesses." He leaned in closer to me. "And I know your father, wonderful vampire, but a bit bloodthirsty if you ask me."

Edward stepped in and drew me back behind him his eyes flashing dangerously as he stared down Paulson. The damage was done, my father, the only thing I had from my past that I pleasantly remembered ruined. A vampire? Since when, how? Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder and drew me over to him and Alice. Rosalie showed a wicked smile.

Paulson pulled his hood over his head and blew a kiss in my direction.

I'm always watching

Paulson's voice intruded my mind and I glared at him, but not before Rosalie took a swipe at his face leaving three long blood red scratches that instantly molded back into perfect marble skin like the wound had never been made. She was satisfied none the less. Paulson swept from the room looking like a gay man modeling a purse and waved over his shoulder.

When he was gone the room was silent for a few minutes.

"Is my father really a vampire now?" I asked. Edward had pulled Bella to sit down on the couch since she looked like she was about to faint and I knew that Paulson had spoken in her mind too and she was a lot more spooked than I was.

"Yes Jenae, but you weren't supposed to know." Emmet answered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well at least he's a vampire and not a mermaid." Jasper cracked a smile and Rosalie burst up laughing. "Well it's true. Can I see him?" I asked.

"No." Was Emmet's immediate answer. He considered me like a daughter, but being human he also saw me as fragile. This put me in the no danger category.

"Emmet-"

"I said no." He replied standing up and stretching his arms in a human like gesture. "Jenae when it's safe enough and he's managed his lust for blood enough to stand being around you without acting like a vicious murderer I'll take you to see him with supervision of course, but until then you will remain in Forks completely safe."

"He's right Jenae it would be irresponsible of us to let you near him when he's this way. Maybe he would have been better off as a mermaid." Rosalie said sweetly.

"As a fish? Yuck." I replied scrunching up my nose. "Do I really smell like a mutt?"

"Yes. But only because we are vampires and to us Werewolves smell terrible while it's the same for werewolves about vampires." Edward explained. Bella nodded.

"Well you all stink to me." I teased sticking out my tongue. Emmet grabbed my tongue.

"You want to insult me again young lady?" He joked. I tried to say fuck you but it came out sounding funny so he let go of my tongue and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It felt like you stuck a bunch of ice on my tongue." I told him.

"Come on I'll take you to Jake's, I need to talk to you anyways, some of the things Bella's told me is nagging at me and I think it's best we discuss them." A bit confused I followed him out to his car. I climbed in the passenger seat and waited for him to talk. "Are you having sex with Jake?"

I think I choked on air.

"Emmet!"

"Jenae." He said in his stern fatherly voice. The I'm not joking answer the damn question voice.

"No I am not. Bella's just a bit of a drama queen, she misinterpreted some situations where she walked in at entirely the wrong time." Emmet ruffled my hair as he drove effortlessly through traffic. He was like Edward and Jacob in the fact that he didn't have to look at the road to know where he was going and he had this really bad habit of trying to drive with one knee.

It scared the shit out of me.

When La Push came into view I felt kind of sick, like I didn't want to tell Jacob about Paulson, but I knew that at some point he'd weasel it out of me cause he's a ninja and he knows all. I closed my eyes as we reached the borderline and Emmet gave me a worried look.

"Call Jacob to come get you I don't feel comfortable with you walking through the darkness by yourself with Paulson somewhere nearby." Because I understood his reasoning and because I also felt uncomfortable about it I took out my cell phone and called up Jacob.

"Jacob can you come pick me up from the border?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute babe is Jasper with you?"

"No Emmet and my great Aunt Penelope the Frog." There was a laugh on the other end of the line.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Swift Wings

New chapter!!!!!!! This one is for smileygirl0716, **klaudiakarb, mooch11, Kara'Hysteric**, shelllie, **V3ronicaa**, Silent Blood Rose!!!!!!! 3 you people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Eleven: Swift Wings

{ I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Fairblue one of my most dedicated readers : ) Thank you Fairblue}

"Note to self, don't use vents as an escape." I said to myself as I crawled through the cramped ducts of the school. I figured I could sneak out this way without anybody knowing or questioning. No one but Edward and Jasper would really notice for a while unless Alice had a vision.

I prayed she didn't have a vision.

I was above the principal's office now and I could hear voices below me and I could hear the ducts creak so I stopped and took a deep breath. A moment later I heard a third familiar voice of Alice. She must know something I don't know. I tried to move forward, but it felt like the duct was sinking beneath me. I was at a crease now where I could look down and into the office. Alice was sitting in a chair patiently talking in a soft voice while Edward stared straight up from the seat next to her.

I think he knew.

On that thought the vent gave way and I fell straight down into Edward's arms.

"I think I took a wrong turn am I late for class?" I asked pretending innocence. Alice had a hand covering her eyes as she looked towards the floor in embarrassment. Edward set me on the ground and sent me a glare. "Hey Mr. M." I waved to the principal.

He was steaming from the ears.

"What do you think you are doing Miss Swann? This is hardly acceptable." He forced.

"Well you see," I fidgeted with my hands, which if anyone knows me knows that means that some bogus story is about to come out of my mouth. "I have this friend and she was like 'Oh my God we just have to do something about the dust in those vents' and I was like 'Oh yeah I totally know' so I grabbed a toothbrush and climbed up there cause you see the rats in the Biology rooms," I leant closer to him to whisper. "They didn't want to say anything but they're allergic to dust and I couldn't just let them suffer can I? That would be animal cruelty."

"Jenae shut up." Alice hissed at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"May I see the toothbrush Miss Swann?" The principal asked. His face was red and he was trying to force himself to remain calm, but I think steam was about to spill from his ears.

"My what?" I asked pretending to be dumb.

"The toothbrush you said you used to clean the vents which were just cleaned last week my dear." The principal countered. I sighed.

"Larry ate it when I was up there." I said quickly.

"Larry?" The principal asked. Edward stood up prepared to drag me from the room.

"Larry's the King of the dust bunnies." I said in a duh voice.

"Edward shut her up." Alice growled. "I'm so sorry about this Mr. Michaels she's not up to par lately and we're dealing with it slowly. It won't happen again." Alice charmed. Alice could charm anybody with just a simple smile or the sound of her voice.

"Miss Cullen," Mr. Michaels said fondly. "Just take her home and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Will do sir." Alice smiled and followed Edward dragging me out the door. He dragged me out into the front of the school with a stern look on his face and towards his car where he gave Alice the keys. "I'll take her to Charlie's and make sure she stays put."

"Thank you Alice." Edward glared at me one last time before pushing me into the car and walking back towards the school. Alice climbed in the driver's seat and started the ignition. With a sigh she tossed a look over to me. A desperate sigh that would make me feel guilty if it wasn't for the small smile tugging at her lips that she didn't want me to see.

"You're smiling I'm off the hook." I cheered. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive towards Charlie's.

"Can you image Jenae sitting in the middle of Calculus and having a vision of your friend, a human friend, climbing through the vents and falling down into the principal's office? What were you trying to accomplish Jenae and why didn't you just walk through the front door?"

"Well I really wanted to ditch school and go to the store to get Oreos, but I couldn't use the front door of the school because the Principal hired ninja's to sit in the bushes and attack students trying to escape. You see my dilemma right?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips tightly.

"Do you really believe this stuff or is this just bullshit that you think of for amusement?"

"About half and half." I answered. She pulled into Charlie's driveway. She gave me a skeptical look and undid her seatbelt. "I do believe in Larry King of the Dust bunnies."

"Do you believe in aliens?" She countered raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I believe in Vampires obviously and you're my favorite vampire friend in the whole world!" I sucked up to her big time. She grinned.

"Forget it Jenae you aren't getting any Oreos." She shut me down.

I followed her into the house and flopped down on the couch where I grabbed the remote control. Alice ripped it out of my hands as soon as I picked it up.

"What am I grounded?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes now go upstairs and clean your room Missy!" She mocked. I rolled my eyes and stretched out on the couch. "You're lucky I love you."

"Well I love you too Alice."

Emmet had a field day after he figured out what I had done he swung an arm over my shoulder and laughed like a bear. When he finally regained his breath he nearly had tears in his eyes.

"God I love you." He kissed the top of my head then spun me in a circle earning a raised eyebrow from Rosalie who was smiling at me amused. The only person still a little bit uptight about it was Edward. Bella had told Charlie who in turn grounded me for three days, not too bad when you have friends to sneak you out. I let out a laugh.

"I can't tell if you are really that stupid, she could have broken her neck." Edward said annoyed and protectively. Bella laid a hand on his arm and he looked down at her fondly. "Okay maybe it was a little bit funny, but still, that was just plain stupid Nae."

"Sorry daddy." I hugged him and he ruffled my hair to show me I was forgiven.

"You're making me feel old Jenae." Edward replied.

"Edward technically you are old." I scrunched up my nose in mock distaste and he rolled his eyes at me in a completely human gesture. "Emmet." I said in a sing song voice. I ran at him with more energy than a runaway bunny and tried to tackle him, but he only flipped me over and gently pinned me to the floor.

"You're not so challenging kid." He grinned and Rosalie sighed.

"There they go again. Jasper you're quiet tonight." Rosalie said.

Jasper was huddled in a corner of the room observing with thoughtful eyes and a warm expression. He looked over at Rosalie with a fond expression almost like Edward's for Bella earlier.

"I was just thinking about how much like a sister both Bella and Jenae have become to all of us. Like our family is growing." He smiled and I looked up at him from my position on the floor.

"Softy." I teased but smiled at him anyways. Emmet made a growling sound in his throat and tossed me laughing over his shoulder as he stood up and started to spin in a circle making my stomach flip from the dizziness and the love in my heart.

One again I want everyone to thank **smileygirl0716, klaudiakarb, mooch11, Kara'Hysteric, shelllie, V3ronicaa, Silent Blood Rose!!!!!!! **


	12. Simply Captivating

Another New Chapter!!!!!!! This one is **also** for smileygirl0716, **klaudiakarb, mooch11, Kara'Hysteric**, shelllie, **V3ronicaa**, Silent Blood Rose!!!!!!! 3 you people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Twelve: Simply Captivating

I have one weakness that always gets me no matter what, you put it on the television and I will sit there and stare like a zombie on crack. This weakness is none other than the Nightmare Before Christmas, the love story of Jack and Sally. I fell in love with the movie when I turned fourteen after thirteen years of desperate fear of it. At seven years old skeletons even those as wonderful as Jack scared the shit out of me.

Alice knew my weakness and Jacob was having a hard time trying to drag me away from the television. Finally he settled on just turning it off to get my attention. I blinked three times and stared at the blank screen before turning a depressed face to Jacob.

"Oh babe don't look at me that way!" I was three seconds from fake crying and Jake could not handle girls crying especially not me. The way his eyes widened and his pulse jumped made me crack a smile and I couldn't torture him anymore.

"Hey Jake." I smiled, he relaxed and stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. "Can I talk to you?" This caught me off guard, Jacob never asked, Jacob took, it was one of the things I loved about him. I blushed and took his hand as he pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked laying my head against his chest in comfort as he wrapped his arms around me. He was tense, a little too tense for my liking.

"James was found in La Push, he got away, but he was still there and he's looking for you." He lifted my head up to look into my eyes. "I want you to pack a bag and come stay with me for a little while so I can keep a watch over you. Bella is going to go stay with the Cullen's." My legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath me. He grabbed my arms to steady me.

I didn't want him threatening Jacob.

"Jacob can handle himself Jenae you need to worry about you." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Edward this is going to get out of hand, he's threatening me and I can handle that, but I won't have him threatening my family and if Paulson was right he might be the one to start the war that Bella and I are supposed to unite in as two complete opposites and as sisters." I said.

"Right now Edward's right." Jacob was trying to soothe me. "We need to focus on you and Bella right now." He tossed a look over to Bella cradled in Edward's arms.

"Bella come on lets go pack our bags." I left Jacob and followed Bella up the stairs. We separated in the hallway each going into our own rooms. I dragged a bag out from under my bed and stuffed a bunch of clothes into it along with hygiene products, make up, ex. Then I slipped on my shoes and ran down the stairs to where Alice was on the phone with Charlie telling him we were going on vacation for a couple weeks with promises that we had homework to take with us.

Alice always knows what to say and what to do.

Jacob was waiting for me at the door, he took my bag and drew me to his side with his other arm. Bella came running down the stairs moments later nearly running into Jasper.

"Ready baby?" Jake asked kissing the top of my head. I looked over at the Cullen's. "Don't worry you will still see them while you're staying with me it's not goodbye."

"Jacob?" I said as he turned to open the door so we could leave. "I want to thank you. You've… you've been one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I wish I could say more, but I just can't get myself to say the things I want to say to you. You're amazing Jake."

He drew me back into his arms in a warm embrace that made my heart soar then he pulled back and kissed me gently, the gentlest he's ever kissed me and just as effective. I felt like the moment had frozen in time and all I wanted was this moment to last forever. My pulse was echoing in my ears and my heart was pounding in tune with his as I pushed my fingers into his hair and his arms held me close.

When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against my own in a sweet gesture that was completely Jacob. He opened the door and we walked outside a new chapter of our lives beginning.

"I want to drive." I said stubbornly as we stood in front of his bike.

"No way, you'll get us killed." He said holding the keys above my head. "And anyways you can't reach." The keys dangled above my reach. I kicked him in the leg and he dropped the keys as instinct to grab his leg.

"No I can." I commented climbing onto the front of the bike.

"Oh no you don't." He gripped me around the waist and lifted me up and set me behind him on the bike then he stole the keys from my hand as easily as if I wasn't holding them and turned on the ignition. "I drive."

"You're such a man. I bet you don't even ask for directions." I crossed my arms.

"Baby I don't need directions I'm basically a map." He replied offhandedly over his shoulder.

"Is that supposed to be some male macho thing you're trying to pull of?"

"Yeah sure, is it drawing you in?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Trying to seduce me Jacob?"

"I don't need to seduce you, if I was trying to seduce you, you'd be butter in my hands right now." He said cockily. "Hold on babe." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Before you even say anything," I cut him off predicting his next comment. "I can keep my hands off you." He grinned and took off speeding down the road. We drove for about forty five minutes, my face cold from the wind and we were heading deeper into the forest away from civilization and I knew that the Cullen's and Bella would show up later.

At least I wouldn't be at school causing trouble for a couple of weeks.

We ended up at this cabin type thing in a clearing near a river about an hour away from Forks. It was two stories and looked like a dream. Jacob pulled into the garage and got off the motorcycle lifting me off after him then he grabbed my bag and led the way inside.

"We have only a couple of rooms and I hope you don't mind you're sharing a room with me." Jake said leading the way up the stairs.

"I don't mind it's not like we haven't shared a room before." I replied with an easy shrug.

"True." He dropped my bag off on the bed and I started to unpack. It was strange putting my stuff up with him in the closet and the drawers and we had our own connecting bathroom.

"What make you think it's safer for us to stay here?" I asked. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I mean we're in the middle of no where."

"No one will notice us fight him off or ask questions. It's a secrecy thing and it will buy us some time because he won't know where you are." He had a point. I flopped down on the bed and he sat down next to me stretching out his arms.

I was getting into that state that I could only get in around Jake, the quiet contentment that lulled me into a peaceful sleep. I laid my head on his chest and heard his heartbeat, my contentment was increasing. Jake tossed a lazy arm over me and I cuddled closer to his side.

I closed my eyes and started to doze off.

"Falling asleep on me now?" Jake asked half asleep.

"Maybe you should be more interesting." I purred gripping his shirt lightly then releasing it like a cat. "You're just so damn boring." He laughed. A door slammed downstairs and I heard Bella and Emmet arguing. "Bella's home."

"Yep." He layed back and closed his eyes again. "She's just as bad as you are. You can't walk into a room without people knowing you're there."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Both, I just don't like having to fight the guys for you." He said jealously.

"My, my, are you jealous baby?" I asked tauntingly. He pulled me back when I tried to sit up and kissed me again, but rougher and more passionately this time then before. It was a kiss that had my adrenaline rushing. "You know you never asked me to be your girlfriend you never really put claim on me."

"Jenae baby, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in the most cheesy way possible making me laugh. Does he really need to ask?

_**Ok everyone I have something important to say …………………………. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Thirteen Even

{**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but the next one will be longer I promise : ) Reviews are always welcome!}  
**Chapter Thirteen: Thirteen Even

When I woke up Jacob was no where in sight, my stomach grumbled at me telling me it was time to wake up at get some food. I sat up letting the covers fall to my side and stretched out my arms cracking my tense bones. It seemed to echo in the empty room. I decided that this morning I should wake up Bella. I slipped into the shower after dragging some clothes in with me and washed up feeling every little bit of tension wash out the drain.

Back in my room and ready for the day I tossed my hair into a messy ponytail and left the room, the wooden floors cold against my bare feet. Bella and Edward's room was three doors down from my own and when I cracked open the door Edward was gone, but Bella was curled up under the covers like a mouse. I took a head start and started running from the hallway then jumped right into the bed right next to her making her bounce three feet in the air.

She let out a small scream and then held a hand to her heart when she looked over and saw me. I grinned and she reached over and pushed me off the bed. I was laughing when Emmet and Jasper came into the room wondering what the thump was, neither of them wearing shirts. I could just picture Jasper running into the room like a big time cop with a gun brandished in front of him wearing nothing but Superman pajama pants like he was now.

"Jasper-" I had to fight for breathe I was laughing so hard. He rolled his eyes and his stance became less tense. Bella fell off the bed next to me in her own fit of laughter. My eyes were blurred and my chest hurt I was laughing so hard.

"It's not that funny." Jasper pulled lightly at his pajama pants and Bella laughed harder.

"Jasper… Superman…. I'm going to start calling you Super Jasper." Bella giggled.

Jasper left the room deciding there was nothing of interest here and Emmet followed not wanting to be the next target of our amusement. Bella pulled herself to a sitting position and wiped the tears from her eyes. It may not be funny to a lot of other people but to Bella and I it was hysterical.

I left Bella to shower and went downstairs following the scent of burnt food. Jake was trying to cook in the kitchen but was failing miserably. The pancakes looked like black ash and the toast looked like cement with the same texture. I cautiously took a bite and nearly lost a tooth.

"Move over." I pushed him to the side and dropped the pancakes into the trash then picked up the box on the counter and held it in front of his face. "See this? These are premade pancakes you put them in the microwave you don't have to re cook them on the stove." I told him.

He grabbed the box from me and read the directions.

"That's so dumb, why don't we just leave it on the counter then? If people did that we'd be less likely to try to cook it on the stove." I hit my forehead with my hand and laughed at his stupidity. He leaned against the counter and I took the time to look him over.

He looked completely at ease with his messy dark hair and his dark eyes watching me intensely and thoughtfully, he looked completely at home with his baggy jeans and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was perfectly sculpted and beautiful. He raised an eyebrow and I realized I must be staring.

"Get a room." Emmet said without looking at either one of us. He grabbed a frozen pancake and stuffed it in his mouth even though he didn't' have to eat human food.

"Look he doesn't even cook it." Jake whined.

"Emmet's a weirdo though." I said. Emmet rolled his eyes and hit me over the head with the pancake box. "I don't even like pancakes and now you're beating me with them? You're lucky I don't develop a phobia."

"That might be quite amusing actually." Emmet teased. He used my shoulder as an armrest as he finished off the frozen pancake and Jake yawned still completely tired. I was exhausted still too, but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to be forced back to bed.

Alice danced into the room all perfect grace and beauty and turned to Jake.

"Sam's outside." She said. "Emmet you coming?"

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"We're going hunting real quick, but Jake is going to stay here with you and Bella." She answered. Jake kissed me quickly before heading outside to meet Sam.

Today, I decided I would explore a little bit, so I pulled on my shoes, worn out converse and stepped outside. Jake and Sam were talking on the porch, I waved to them and headed towards the forest. Jake kept an eye on me, but didn't follow. I think he was working on the whole trust thing.

I was proud of him.

I didn't wander too far into the forest because I didn't want to run into James and I didn't want Jake to worry too much. The sun was actually out today and when I could picture Alice running and hunting looking like she had diamonds for skin. She'd only look more beautiful than she already was.

After about ten minutes in the forest I wandered back to the house and let myself in.

I was tackled by Jake to the ground making me burst out laughing. He rained kisses on my face until I pulled his face to mine so I could kiss him properly. After a minute he pulled away and grinned.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me." I rolled my eyes and should have seen that coming. He got off of me and pulled me to my feet. "How was your walk?"

"Eventful." I said getting a glass of water. "I met this really hot guy named Thomas and he's a Unicorn in disguise, but he doesn't like talking about it. He's kind of ashamed of his horn because it's shorter than most Unicorn's. He's a little insecure."

"Did you tell him you were taken?" Jake asked playing along with a grin on his face.

"Of course not then he wouldn't have kissed me." I told him in a duh tone. "Of course I told him I was taken and he vowed to make me his." I said dramatically. Jake laughed and pulled me towards him.

"It's a good thing I can fight then isn't it." He kissed my nose and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Bella was sneaking out making me smile. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I lied. He tried looking over his shoulder to where I was looking when I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. I forced a panicked expression on my face. "Look there's Thomas now! ATTACK JAKE ATTACK!"

Jake gave me a look clearly asking me if I was crazy.

"Are you alright?" He reached up and felt my forehead.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs." I said grabbing his hand he raised an eyebrow. "Jake get your mind out of the gutter I'm not asking you to sleep with me." I laughed and he followed me up the stairs.

**Hey everyone!!!!!!!!! Right now I'm looking for a beta reader this will all be explained in the next chapter (it's going to be the chapter then at the end it will say the stuff about the beta reader thing)**


	14. Checkered Love

**Hey poeples this chapter is 4 ****winchesterxgirl, PurpleCherrysodaPop**_**, klaudiakarb, .V3ronicaa., and mooch11**_**. I have to say you guys rock I mean look at all the reviews and feed back I'm getting it makes me smile!!!**

Chapter Fourteen: Checkered Love

{As promised this chapter is longer then the last one : )}

I was face down in the mud. I had mud in my hair, mud under my nails, I squished when I walked from the mud in my shoes. Lazily I pushed myself up and spit out the mud in my mouth. I pushed away Jacobs hand and started to dig through the mud until I found the submerged watermelon we were playing football with. At the same time Emmet, Jacob, and I dived towards the ball, but I came out the victor and clutched it to my chest protectively.

"I guess we're at a standstill." Jasper said shoving his hands into his muddy jeans, even Rosalie was getting into it, her hair was caked with mud so she looked like a stringy brunette than a beautiful blonde. I grinned at her.

"So let's start the kick off over." Emmet suggested.

"Emmet darling we can't necessarily kick it, it will break." Rosalie said softly laying a hand on his arm, a genuinely perfect couple. Emmet laughed and kissed her lightly.

I have no idea how we've been playing lately all I know is my team is up 7 to three and Jake's team were sour losers. Jake spent the whole game complaining about how Alice could see what play they were going to use so we could counter it.

She had simply scoffed and wiped the caked mud from her eyes. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed my shoulder in an attempt to be seductive. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into the crook of his neck waiting for his proposal.

"Let's say we call the game a tie." He whispered nuzzling his head against my face. I laughed and turned to face him.

"Baby we're seven to three if anything we're calling it my win your loss." I smiled at him as his face dropped into a more competitive expression. "But I'm always up for that deal."

"We'll see." He smirked.

An hour later he was only behind by one, but only because he was fighting dirty. We spent more time tackling each other into the mud making witty comments to each other and tearing each other's hair out then actually playing the game and since we were the two best players on our teams the game was pretty much at a standstill with equally matched players.

At eight to eight we stood in front of each other, I was holding the watermelon in my arms trying not to drop it and I looked to my side to see Alice ready for the catch. I ducked under Jacob's arm but ended up being whirled up into his arms bridal style and he took off running for his goal with me in his arms. The son of a bitch was using me to make a goal for himself.

"You are low Jacob Black." I snarled tossing the watermelon to Edward who took off towards our goal. I grinned triumphantly at Jacob. "And you can put me down now."

"I don't think so duchess." He was trying to get to me now. "Ready to accept that deal yet?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. He only laughed and held me tighter against his chest.

"Jenae you can't stay mad at me for long we both know that." He nuzzled against my face and I turned my head to the side waiting for him to put me down. "Jenae." He smirked.

"I think you've got the couch tonight." Alice told him tossing the watermelon and wiping her hands on her already messy jeans.

"Is that a vision?" He laughed.

"No, just what normally happens when the girlfriend gets pissed at the boyfriend." She replied tapping a manicured nail against her cheek. "Edward has Bella ever made you sleep on the couch?"  
"No." Edward called back.

"Guess it's just you." She shrugged. I crossed my arms and Jacob set me back on my feet still smirking. He leaned in close to my ear to whisper.

"I love you." He whispered. My mouth twitched as I tried to keep from smiling. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him and kissed me, but I didn't kiss back. "You can't stay mad at me you love me, you know it. And you're grinning."

I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Let's cool the fire." Emmet grinned swinging me up over his shoulder and carrying me into the house. Cool the fire? He better not-

"EMMET!" I shouted beating his back with my fists uselessly as he carried me up the stairs and towards the bathroom. While I was screaming in his arms he flipped on the shower onto cold and tossed me in there. The water was freezing I glared at Emmet. "Just wait Emmet." I growled.

"I love you Jenae." He said sweetly. I pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door deciding that if I'm in there I might as well get cleaned up. I washed the dirt from my hair and my body and reached out for a towel. Wrapped up and warm I realized I had no other clean clothes in here with me. I swung open the bathroom door a crack and shouted for Jake.

"Yes my dear?" He asked eyeing me up and down through the crack in the door.

"Cut the crap Jacob I need clothes can you please bring me some from our room?"

He grinned even more, a slow grin like a thought was forming in his head something that would piss me off more than I already was. He turned and walked down the hall. Half an hour later he came back and handed me a bag of clothes. I slammed the door in his face earning a chuckle from outside the door. I pulled open the bag and nearly screamed.

Jacob had chosen the most revealing outfit in the history of man. Black dance shorts that cold pass for boy shorts underwear and a tight baby blue shirt that shows off my curves like a second skin and is very low cut. I never feel good when I wear something this revealing. He had also picked me out a matching pair of bra and underwear.

I blushed at the thought of Jacob going through my most intimate clothes.

I decided I wasn't going to hide, I would wear these clothes no matter how uncomfortable it made me feel and I would make Jacob regret it. I dropped my clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and stepped out into the hallway and down to the kitchen. Emmet dropped his bow of cereal he was making for Bella when I walked into the kitchen.

"Damn Jenae if I had known sooner this happened when I toss you in a cold shower I would have done it sooner." He earned a whack on the head from Rosalie who smiled at me.

"You look hot." She commented making me blush even more. My dark hair was curling at my shoulders giving me a "I just got out of bed" sleepy look that I guess attracted guys? I switched the weight from one foot to the other and ran a hand through my hair. "Wait till Jake sees you."

"That bad?" I asked timidly.

"Honey you look damn near irresistible. He won't be able to keep his hands off you." Rosalie smiled. "And I for one will find that quite interesting since you have a look like you want to torture him."

"You are completely right." Rosalie leaned over and closed Emmet's jaw then wrapped an arm over my shoulder to lead me to the living room where Jake and Jasper were watching television. They were like teenage boys with controllers in their hands maneuvering their television cars and trying to run each other off the road shouting profanities at each other over the noise.

Rosalie turned off the television earning some snarls from Jasper and Jake and she pointed a perfect nail in my direction. Jasper's jaw dropped and Jacob fell off the couch and scrambled to his feet before smirking seductively.

I raised an eyebrow in his direction and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Not going to work Jake." I walked towards him and pushed my hand into his pocket pulling out his motorcycle keys. His eyes locked with mine and he grinned.

"Really think that will work?" He spun me around and in shock I dropped the keys and he pulled me up into his arms again. "No matter how sexy you look, and baby you look sexy, you'll never get to drive my motorcycle. You'll get yourself killed."

"Put me down." I growled.

"No I kind of like having this power. I mean you can't get out of my arms and what guy wouldn't want to be holding you in their arms?" He asked kissing my forehead. He dropped me over his shoulder ignoring my squirming and I relaxed deciding it wasn't worth it to waste energy when I was going to lose anyways. "I'm going to go to a meeting with Sam and the guys I promise I'll be back soon."

The sun was starting to go down outside and for some reason I didn't feel comfortable, like something was incredibly wrong. He noticed the change in me, the sudden tension and set me on my feet. I stared at the ground not wanting to talk about it.

"Is something wrong?" He lifted my chin up so I'd face him. "Something is wrong I can see it in your face and boiling under your skin." He was worried.

"It's nothing I just wish you'd stay here tonight." I told him honestly.

"I have to go to this meeting, but I will be back as soon as I can and Emmet and Jasper are going to watch over you while I'm gone." He kissed my forehead and I nodded. "You really are scared aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm never scared." I jutted out my chin to look proud and sure and he smirked.

"You know it's okay to admit you're scared every once in a while." He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled against his chest soaking in the warmth and listening to his heartbeat. "You're too damn cute." He kissed the top of my head.

Review !! you know you want to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Night Fears

**Hey I know some of you were going to stalk me down and kill me if I didn't update(unfortuantly a few of you do know where I live………..) oh and for the people who asked about my other story Destined for love:Jocob Black and Nessie Cullen……………………….well I am still doing that story but right now its on hold, I'll try to update it though! Omg how many of you head about Stephanie Bell(daddy's little canniable)? That was soo sad I loved her stories and that stupid author called ****DON'T FLIP MY BITCH SWITH****!! That is the worst thing to ever say to a person!! If you don't know what ****DON'T FLIP MY BITCH SWITH**** said tell me in the review and I'll send it**

Chapter Fifteen: Night Fears

It wasn't any ordinary noise that woke me up at three in the morning, but footsteps that I heard just outside the hall. They were too quiet to belong to Jacob coming home from Sam's.

I laid in my bed with my eyes spearing through the dark. I sat up letting my comforter fall from my shoulders and prayed Alice had a vision and would come and get me. Five minutes later and no Alice in sight, the footsteps were directly outside my door now.

As the door started to open I laid back down and tightly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Whoever the intruder was, he walked silently over to the bed and lifted me up into his arms. It was a male from what I could tell and his skin was ice cold against mine. I risked opening my eyes and saw a hooded figure. This just about did it for me, I started to kick and scream even though the danger was swamping me I haven't thought that he might want to kill me just for being too loud.

"Emmet!" I shouted. The figure bared his razor sharp fangs and sunk them into the delicate skin on my neck as I struggled in it's arms. It sucked my warm blood slowly.

With that much blood leaving my body my attempts at fighting got weaker. My body slumped in the arms of the unknown vampire. I was so defenseless against him. I prayed for Alice or Emmet, or Edward or at least Bella to come and rescue me from the hands of this intruder.

I was slowly loosing a slightest hope that someone will come, my eyes closed and a minute later I hit the floor with a loud thud. There were growls and snarls and the figure that held me few seconds before was forcefully thrown against the wall. I forced my eyes to open and looked up to see Jasper whose beautiful golden eyes held anger. Never in my life I would have seen him look more dangerous than now.

It was painful and almost impossible to push myself up enough to at least crawl. I headed towards the door only to be picked up by the back of my shirt and pulled to my feet by another man. His crooked teeth smirked at me as I- dreaded to death- stared back at Paulson.

"You didn't think I could let you end the war so easily, did you?" He asked before tossing me back down to the floor. I was very near the point of coughing up blood. I was lucky that Emmet and Edward were here now with Rosalie who was pulling me tightly into her arms as Alice pounced snarling with fangs barred at Paulson.

Rosalie carried me into the room where Bella, who pulled me tightly into her arms as we sat on the bed with Rosalie guarding the door. It was like a war going on in the room next door. My skin was pale and I was so cold. Bella patted my hair lightly in a sisterly fashion and then pushed me back to lay on the bed. I wanted Jacob and I wanted him now. I wanted him to embrace me and to make me feel safe again. I wanted my lips to crush against his warm ones, and I wanted all the pain to vanish within the kiss.

Rosalie hissed as someone's footsteps could be heard near to the door again. Bella got a panicked expression on her face. Slowly I was gaining my strength back. Rosalie stepped back and allowed the person to walk into the room. I was more than glad to see that the person standing in the doorframe was my Jacob. I stood up on the bed and he immediately swept me up into his arms examining my neck then glaring at the door.

"Stay here." he said placing me back down on the bed after kissing me quickly on my forehead. Oh no, he is not going to do this I pushed myself up to stand and then I followed after him. "Damn it Jenae, you can barely walk." He shouted when he realized that he was being followed.

"I don't care I'm going to help you." I replied stubbornly.

"No you are not." He picked me up and I weakly squirmed in his arms as he carried me back to the room where Rosalie was. I linked my arms around his neck and refused to let go. "Jenae come on." He said pleadingly.

"Please don't even try to make me leave you." I whispered, holding on tighter on to his warm neck. Rosalie gave me a considering glance.

"Jake it might be better if you keep her close. I'll watch over Bella." Sometimes I really loved Rosalie. Jake set me on my feet and kissed me roughly. I felt safe as our lips met, even though the other room was a war zone.

"If you die I'm going to bring you back to life and kill you again." He growled at me.

"Can I get a cookie though? You know- before you kill me again?" I asked innocently.

"Jenae-" he started.

"Yeah I get the message." I sighed and followed him out to the next room. I grabbed a pot from the hallway and Jacob gave me a strange look. "If the little bugger tries to bite me again I'm going to beat him over the head with this pot." He laughed at my silliness and pushed me behind his back.

It was a war zone inside of the room we just entered and I accidently ended up beating Emmet over the head with the pot… He gave me a short glare.

"You're supposed to hit **him** with the pot!" He shouted grabbing the first, nearest man by the coat and shoving him in my face. I crossed my arms in defend.

"It's a war zone in here and you expect me to get every target? Here hold him still and I'll get another pot." Emmet grinned at me and threw the man out the already broken window. I wondered if they ever died. The man ran into the forest. That only left Paulson to deal with.

Alice had him in a headlock with her fangs still bared. I never thought that Alice could strike fear into my heart without trying to force me into hot pink high heels like last year. Jake had pulled me back and morphed into wolf form, leaving me in the care of Jasper and Emmet who surrounded me like a wall.

A minute later Paulson was thrown out the window and Alice wiped her hands on her silk pajama pants. She walked over to me, laid an icy hand on my cheek, and then started taking a closer look at my bite.

"I hated that bugger from the first time I laid my eyes on him." Jasper pulled Alice away from me into his arms and Jake sat on the bed, waiting for everyone to leave. I forgot he'd be naked. I pulled some clothes out for him and he clamped them in his jaw and went into the closet. A minute later he came out fully dressed. "Ugly-" Jasper covered Alice's mouth, predicting the very colorful words that were about to spill.

"Why can't you ever just listen to me and stay where I tell you to?" Jake asked me immediately, grabbing me by the arms, though I could see worry in his eyes.

"Because I'm stubborn and unwilling to just sit around and wonder if you're living or dying." I answered. He maneuvered me to the bed and had me sit down. "It's not my fault you're such a man and want to do everything by yourself."

"You're always attacking my manhood." He sighed and sat down next to me. I patted his hand and stared straight foreword deciding this was a fight much better avoided. "What no sarcastic comment? No battle of wits? Bummer I was looking forward to a little match."

"You're a moron." I said so simply and so normally that Emmet burst out laughing.

"Not quite what I had in mind but alright." He ran a hand through his hair, he looked exhausted and cut up, but I knew he would heal quickly. "Are you alright other than the bite I mean?" I nodded in an assuring way.

"Alice nothing will happen because of the bite right?" I asked her. She tapped a finger to her lips and watched me carefully for a moment as if she was thinking something. Her eyes were out of focus- a perfect sign that she was searching through the pages of the future.

"You might see his thoughts or dreams sometimes, might give us a heads up next time he plans to show up in the middle of the night with bloodthirsty friends." She answered after a while. Jacob laid down, but stretched his arm to trace circles on my back, relaxing me. He pulled me down to lay next to him and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close.

"Go to sleep now. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in an angelic manner. Alice and Emmet and everyone left the room and I tried to close my eyes but every time I did I remembered the pain of the man's fangs cutting inside my neck and the dramatic loss of blood that nearly had me vomiting.

Jacob was deeply asleep in minutes but I couldn't sleep, every sound freaked me out and I couldn't get comfortable. I kept moving around trying to get closer to Jake or pulling the covers back and forth over me. I jumped about three feet high when Bella with Edward walked down the hallway to get some water from the kitchen.

"Stop moving and get some sleep." Jacob growled pushing me back down on the bed and holding me so tight that I couldn't move. "I will personally tie you to the bed." he threatened.

"I'd crash your motorcycle for that." I replied easily. His lips pulled up into a smirk in his sleep and he nuzzled against my neck. I could feel his soothing breath against my skin.

"You wouldn't do that, you won't even get near to my motorcycle." He laughed softly in the darkness. I curled closer to him, laid my head on his chest and one arm around his waist.

"Is that a bet? You know I'll always accept a challenge." I reminded him.

"Sure it's your loss you aren't getting anywhere near that bike, let alone with the keys." He replied easily. He was so sure of himself. It made it all the more appealing to me to take the challenge. "Jenae?"

"Hmmm?" I murmured, closing my eyes. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders once again.

"I love you." He kissed the top of my head and drifted back into sleep. I opened my eyes to watch him for a while. I really loved every part of Jacob Black and was glad that every part of him belonged to me. His russet skin and spiky hair, his strength and personality, everything about him was very captivating to me.

"I love you too, Jake." I whispered and drifted into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey!! Sorry for taking so long to update!!! I had to pack for my vacation and I sorta went into a music depression when Ryan Ross and Jon Walker left Panic! At The Disco….

So yeah… I'm on vacation untill the 12 of Aug and since I'm going to India my parents probably won't let me go on the computer……omg I'm going to die if the really do that!

**Special thanks to ****mooch11, SHORTY, and klaudiakarb!!! Really? Only 3 reviews? Oh well =D oh and I deleted all of the author notes!!!!!!! I realized that I skipped chapter 4 so I 'm going to post that one too**

Chapter Sixteen:

"Don't touch that." Jasper lectured in a fatherly tone slapping my hand away as I reached for the vile of red substance that Carlisle had laid to rest on the counter. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's my blood I should be able to touch it when I want."

"Jenae if you touch that vile I will bite you." Jasper countered with a grin on his face. My eyes widened and a smile spread straight across my face at his joke.

"You mean like a puppy? Jasper are you a puppy? Oh this is perfect I have such a cute," I pinched his cheeks hard like a grandmother, "Vampire puppy!" He nipped at my fingertips making me forget about the vile of blood and more about dodging his attacks.

Jake stood with his arms crossed shaking his head from the other side of the room looking more worried about what Carlisle was going to say when he returned. He watched me and Jasper until he decided enough was enough and pulled himself to sit up next to me. Stretching out his arms he wrapped them around me and pulled me against him tighter.

Carlisle entered the room without a smile, Jasper seemed to tense up at my side like he could sense something wrong and I kept my attention on my vampire puppy too worried to look at Carlisle. Jake squeezed my arm lightly and I turned my attention to his.

"Relax babe, I'll let you take my motorcycle out for a couple minutes with my supervision if you get through this." He smirked. "If you get through this." I hit his shoulder lightly and turned to Carlisle who was now right in front of me.

I felt sick. My skin was still pale from the bite, but the marks had faded and my heartbeat seemed to be faster than normal and if anyone knows me, if I get much worse than this I'll have an attitude from hell. The devil could be afraid of me being sick.

Who knows I might try to take over.

"You are a special case Jenae." Carlisle began. "You were bitten, some venom transferred but you were never in immense pain and yet you also show no traits of transformation or vampire."

"So are you telling me I have Scoliosis?" I asked dumbly.

"Heavens no-"

"Bronchitis? Sickle cell anemia?" I started to name off diseases in alphabetical order backwards.

"No that's the problem you have nothing whatsoever. It seems that you are immune to vampire or werewolves in general. I suspect that even if you became a vampire or werewolf you wouldn't even find a stench like normal ones would." Carlisle answered or rather cut me off right as I reached Mono.

"You mean she's completely unaffected?" Jasper asked.

"No. She can see his memories or thoughts like Alice I just don't know what triggers it." Carlisle answered. Jake had been silent so far.

"You mean she gets a vampire talent without actually becoming a vampire." Jake stated.

"Exactly." Carlisle beamed. "Interesting isn't it?" He started to poke and prod me with doctor things and I kept jumping back only held still by Jacob's stern arm.

"Poke me with it again and it'll end up in your eye." I snarled. Carlisle gave a frustrated sigh and kept poking me. "I'll go lower. I swear you'll never be able to walk again."

Even though my threats would be pointless to him he gave in anyway and left my body well enough alone. Jake on the other hand was laughing and I got a glimpse of his memory. A quick shot or vision of Carlisle trying to walk, but he was falling every other step making his position worse.

I nudged him lightly with my shoulder and he grinned over at me.

"He wouldn't fall over that much." Jake stopped laughing after that. I jumped down from the counter and rubbed my face lightly with my hands. I wanted a shower, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to sneak off to take one just yet.

Carlisle was holding my vile of blood between his thumb and forefinger watching it closely with vampire eyes. There must have been something about it that I couldn't see. I squinted my eyes and stared at the vile half hoping to see whatever was keeping his interest.

I took it from his hands ignoring his protests and held it underneath a light.

"Well it's not mutant blood." I stated then tossed it back to him, his reflexes kicking in before it hit the ground. Jasper sighed dramatically.

"Alright before you make a mess and make Carlisle mad let's get you out of here." Jake swept me up into his arms and I doubted he knew that I could walk since he's always picking me up. "Now see that wasn't so bad."

"No but now you owe me a ride on your motorcycle."

"I didn't say for how long." He replied. "I might just let you sit on it." I put on my best pouting face that often got me out of expulsion in school. He smirked down at me before kissing my nose.

"You kissed my nose." I held a finger to my nose and he nodded.

"Yes I did what are you going to do about it?" He asked pushing out his chest to look big and strong. I burst out laughing at the picture and decided I was going to make him a cape.

"Just give me the keys." We walked outside to where he had the motorcycle parked then gave me a skeptical look. "You promised."

"I didn't promise anything." He stood next to the motorcycle keys in hand and I was strapping on my helmet. A minute later I slung my leg over the side and climbed on. As I pulled at the motorcycle I distinctly heard my name I looked up at Jacob. "What?"

"Nothing." He gave me a weird look and gave me the keys as he swung on behind me.

"Why did you say my name then?" I asked annoyed, I revved the engine making him wince.

"Jenae I didn't say your name." I pursed my lips to freaked out to tell him what had happened and decided to take out my emotions in a fast motorcycle ride that would make an expert wince.


	17. All the Small Things

**Another Chapter yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Seventeen: All the Small Things

By the third day I figured out that Jacob and I had a new found connection. He thinks it has something to do with him imprinting on me and that it just took a while for the connection to surface. By the third day, I wanted to kill him. I couldn't think without him knowing about it, this put a damper on my attempt at my usual stupid stunts since he stopped them before I could do them.

So by now you've probaly realized what the connection is right?

He can access my mind and see my thoughts or my dreams, but only if I'm thinking of them or in dreams of course sleeping. It semi works the same way. I can selectively see inside his mind, but Carlisle thinks this is more from the vampire bite than from Imprinting.

By the third day I was standing around the corner testing out my new abilities by predicting when he was going to turn the corner and then whack him with a spatula. He came around the corner all right but grabbed the spatuala before I could even blink and had me thrown over his shoulder.

"I'd say you were predictable, but for some reason I think that's not the case." He said lazily. I hung limply on his shoulder knowing that there was no way that I'd get out of his hold even if I struggled. "Absolutely right." He answered my unvoiced thoughts.

"Shut up." I growled and on impulse tried to block every thought in my head. You know how when you try not to think of something another thing worse than that usually ends up popping into your head? Well that was the case now. I blocked out my thoughts of annoyance and ended up with the image of a shirtless Jacob in my mind, sculpted to perfection. He chuckled as I desperately tried to clear my thoughts of any image that boosted his ego even more.

"I love it when you think of me." He set me on my feet with me pressed against the refrigerator. His fingers intertwined with mine and he held them against the wall as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm always thinking of you." He kissed me sweetly.

When he pulled away I saw stars, beautiful stars that only he could show me. He stared into my eyes with a smirk pulling at his lips. I almost forgave him for throwing me over his shoulder. ALMOST.

"How about now. Forgiven me yet?" He asked drawing me closer. I linked my arms around his neck now that they were free and leaned his forehead against mine.

"No." I smiled. I burried my face in his shoulder when Jasper and Emmet came in.

"Jenae do we need to have the sex talk again?" Emmet teased. I pulled away and Jake raised an eyebrow making Jasper laugh as he poured a cup of warm blood into a mug.

"FOR THE LAST TIME EMMET I AM NOT HAVING SEX!" I grabbed my spatula and hit him with it in the arm. He easily took my spatuala and I crossed my arms in defeat. I was getting pretty damn sick of all my plans being messed up and I hadn't even thought of that one. It was impulse.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room and up to Jake and I's room, if I was correct he couldn't know what I was thinking unless he was close to me. So when I entered the room I guessed it would be safe to look for his motorcycle keys. I found them in the dresser underneath some clothes hidden in a sock. I walked over and opened the window.

Jasper was leaning against his car when I looked over the windowsill and tossed one leg over the edge. He looked amused. I climbed completely out of the window and began the climb down to the bottom of the house. When I touched the ground I turned to face him accomplished.

"What did you do?"

"Why? Why do you automatically assume I did anything?" I asked leaning up against the car next to him. "I mean I'm not a complete trouble maker."

"Liar." He tugged at the ends of my hair and smiled. "You have that look on your face. You never look innocent, let's just leave it at that."

"But if I never look innocent how do you know when I really am not being innocent?" I was confusing myself. He laughed easily. Jasper had a contageous laugh that had me smiling.

"Nerd. Now tell me what you're really up to."

"This." I pulled out Jake's keys and dangled them in front of him. "I'm going to go out for a joyride." Jasper sighed and took the keys from me. "Hey!"

"I'm going to go into fatherly mode for a minute here so bear with me." He grabbed my arm when I tried to grab the keys and made me look into his eyes. "You're like family to me Jenae and if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do, but it wouldn't be good. Someone broke in three days ago and you could have died. There are dangerous people after you and Bella and this-" He held the keys in front of me. "Is just stupid. By running off without any of us you're putting yourself into danger. We have no way of knowing if something happened to you."

"Jasper I-"

"No Jenae listen to me. Promise me you won't do anything stupid like that." I pulled my arm from him and crossed my arms.

"Of course you're right but did it ever occur to you that I'm sick of always being watched over like a baby? Like some fragile glass that might be knocked off a table? Jasper I don't have a minute to myself not even in the house and now that Jake can read my mind it's like being constantly supervised in every aspect of my life!" Jasper pulled me into a tight hug and all the thoughts I've been trying not to think since all of this started happening came undone. "Jasper I'm afraid."

"I know baby." He kissed the top of my head. "No one's going to let anything happen to you. I know it's hard on you, but it will get better."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise. Now go inside and give Jake back his keys." He released me and pushed me towards the house. I gave him one glance over my shoulder before I stepped inside. It was cold inside, but after living with vampires for so long you start to get used to being cold. I crossed my arms across my chest and sat down on the couch to think for a moment.

Since I've moved to Forks my life has drastically changed. I've been bitten by a vampire, Imprinted on, fallen in love, and learned to drive a motorcycle. I missed Charlie, I realized, I'd have to convince Jake to take me and Bella to visit some time.

I pressed my necklace against my lips a habit for when I'm deep and thought and kept thinking. I had fallen in love with Jacob Black, wonderful beautiful Jacob. A smile touched my face as I thought of him. He's become my everything, my heart, I'd give anything for him.

Jacob

Jacob stood leaning against the wall of the living room watching her think. Her dark hair was curled and wild around her pale face, the two bite marks glowing benath her hair. She was beautiful and completely his. He'd die protecting her if he had to. Her unnaturally blue eyes were cast towards the ground. She was thinking, he thought amused. She had pulled her legs under her and pressed the necklace her father had given her as a child against her lips.

Taking a breath he entered her thoughts a smile touching his lips.

Jenae

There was a noise and my attention snapped up to where Jacob was standing in the room. He was watching me with a serious expression now and he easily walked over to me and took a seat next to me. I couldn't tell if he knew what was going through my head or not. At this moment love swamped over me stronger than it ever has before. I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Jenae you mean the world to me." He said between kisses. "I'll never let you get hurt, I'll always be here. I promise I'll never leave you." His words were powerful pulling at my heart and making me feel like I was flying. I kissed him more passionately. When he pulled away from me he was out of breath and dreamy eyed.

"Jacob I want to tell you-"

"Jenae!" Emmet roared entering the room wearing a blue feathered boa and Bella's old sparkly sunglasses. He made a pose in the doorway like an egotistic star from the fourties and mimicked taking a long drag from a cigerette. "Darling I'm ready for my close up."

I exchanged looks with Jacob who was trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing Emmet?" I laughed standing up. He sauntered over to me with amused eyes and leaned an arm on my shoulder. He dipped his sunglasses down to peer over at me.

"I heard you were upset, feeling any better now?" I pressed my lips tightly together.

"I don't know maybe you should make an effort to sing." I teased.

"Hold on." He walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He took a sip and gurgled for a moment before swallowing. He did a small vocal warm up then headed into a wild and out of tune version of 'It's a Small World' of the Disneyland ride.

"Alright all right forget I suggested that! You can't hold a tune for shit!" I plugged my ears until he grinned down at me.

"Bet it made you feel better though." He winked. Jacob burst out laughing.

"Despite a broken eardrum yes. Oh Emmet I love you." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist remembering that those words were exactly what I wanted to tell Jacob a moment ago. I love you. I looked over at him to see him smiling.

I love you too, he mouthed to me. I blushed making him laugh harder.

**Review and I'll give you a cookie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Blue is for Nightmares

Chapter Eighteen: Blue is for Nightmares

**Hey every one…sorry for not updating first of all my life has been going very blahhh-ish-ly(meaning um…. You can make that up oon your own) so yeah school started and I had to write a whole sh*t load of essay for high school and the Spanish 3A class is hard and don't even get me started on Gemoetry…..h8 that class…….oh and I've also been on this website called or some thing like that it is hiliarious!! Here is something someone wrote ****'Today, the sinks flooded in the girls bathroom, somebody wrote in lipstick "The Chamber of Secrets has been opens. =)…….**** Okay now this chapter is for all of you out there! **Especially mooch11!!!!enjoy!!

Dream

I was running with tears blurring my eyes, there was nothing but pain pulsing through my veins, but still I kept running because it was the only thing distracting me from thinking about it. My heart hurt more than anything and it felt like it was about to burst. Trees blurred across my vision as I ran at almost an inhuman speed, I could feel the shadows creeping up on me, following me.

They were all gone, Jacob, Jasper, Bella, Charlie, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlise. It was all my fault. A stray branch whipped my face creating a thin scratch that bled slightly I could feel it on my skin. I felt like I was falling and about to hit the ground hard.

Finally I fell to the ground besides a dark lake layered with ice, but I could still see my reflection on the water beneath the glossy surface. My dark hair was pulled back out of my face, a few loose curls clinging to my damp face and my eyes, lined with eyeliner were dulling down. Mascara lines from my tears falling down my face and I didn't even bother to wipe them away.

I was a mess.

A hooded figure stood behind me, ominous and stern. He reached out one pale hand and laid it on my shoulder chilling my skin even more. I looked up at the man from my spot on the ground. Tired of running and aching all over I took his offered hand and he pulled me to my feet.

He pulled back his hood and I saw his face. It was all angles, pale and deadly, with fierce blue eyes and jet black wild hair. He must have been in his late twenties before he was changed. There was something oddly familiar about him.

"My love." He said softly. "I've been searching for you for years."

And suddenly I knew who this was. With my hand still in his he led me from the lake towards the forever mast of trees and green leaves. In the clearing was my darling Jacob. Tears flooded my eyes and the only thing keeping me from him was the grip of the man.

"You must make a choice." The man said letting go of my hand and walking over to where Jacob lay forever more. "Join us Jenae and I will spare his life. Choose him and live forever as the hunted."

Panic replaced the depression in my veins and all I could think about was perfect Jacob. The man walked a small circle around him and then towards me again until he was right in front of me.

"There will be no pain my daughter."

"I won't ever choose you. You don't have that kind of power I know that's not Jacob." I snarled. He slapped one hand against my face knocking me to the ground and spitting out blood I looked up at him once more.

"You hit her again and I'll make sure your death is as slow and painful as possible." A rough voice growled grabbed the back of my father's hooded cape and pulling him back into the clearing. He barred his fangs and so did my father. My eyes widened and before I knew it I was standing between them.

A minute later I fell to the ground.

End of Dream

Jacob blurred my senses when I wasn't prepared, this was one of those moments where I was lost and unprepared. In the silence of the room I could hear his heart beating rhythmically beneath my head as I rested on his chest like my own personal lullaby and I was still lazy from sleep. He had one arm wrapped tightly around my waist as he slept, the dark circles beneath his eyes already starting to fade. I closed my eyes again and listened to his heart just a little bit more.

It must have been at least twenty minutes before I smelled Bella cooking downstairs and got my stomach growling. I gently tried to move Jacob's arm so I could go downstairs but it wouldn't budge. I looked over to the sleeping Jacob to realize his lips had curved up to a smirk in his sleep.

I tried again to no avail and again.

"Stop moving." Jacob growled without opening his eyes. He turned on his side pulling me against him like a little kid would hold a teddy bear. I laughed and cuddled against his chest at perfect ease. "We'll go downstairs in a few minutes."

"You're so bossy." I teased and he smirked again deciding it best to ignore that statement for a while. "Well are you going to be sleeping long?"

"Jenae." He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "With you here not very long." He leaned down and kissed me slowly before closing his eyes again and going to sleep. I do not like being pinned down when I'm awake for very long so of course I started fidgeting again.

Ten minutes later I gave up and my stomach was talking to me again. Jacob woke up a few minutes later and sat up pulling me with him.

"You're mean." I stuck my tongue out at him. He swung me up into his arms bridal style and spun me around in a circle making me wrap my arms around his neck and let out a careless laugh.

"Come on let's move." He set me on my feet and pushed me towards the bathroom for the first shower only giving me time to get some clothes to bring in with me. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a kind of long baby blue T-shirt, can you tell I like to wear baby blue?

I stood in front of the mirror for a moment, my skin had gotten paler since we went into hiding since I wasn't outside much anymore and my eyes had if possible gotten even brighter. With a sigh I stepped into the shower.

An hour later Jacob surfaced without a shirt and shaking his wet hair like a dog, but then again he kind of was a dog…. He tossed his towel from his shower into the hamper and grinned at me before disappearing into the closet. I pulled my damp hair away from my neck and began to tug lightly at the corners of the blanket while I waited.

He resurfaced fully dressed and gave me a considering look.

"Something is bothering you."

Since I've met Jacob I have realized that there is nothing I can hide from him even with our new connection. He knew me like a book and could perfectly decipher what was on my mind at any given moment of time without any hints. I know he didn't invade my mind to do so because when he invades my mind I can feel him do it.

It felt like a tiny pull at the edges of my brain and usually gave me a quick sharp pain in my temple. I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I miss Charlie." He pulled me against his side so my head was resting on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head before he answered.

"It's too dangerous to go visit Charlie right now, but I'll make you a deal. I will go talk to Edward and see if we can work something out, but you have to promise me you'll stay out of trouble tonight while Sam and I scope the surrounding forest."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"Baby you're a disaster on two legs." He grinned. "You get into trouble even when you aren't looking for it so I guess what I'm really asking is for you to not get into too much trouble."

"I can do that."

"I know you can." He didn't sound so sure.


	19. The Missing

Okay so I guess I should say I'm sorry I haven't been updating… for a couple of months(wow). I don't really have much of an excuse because I already have a lot of the chapters typed and all… so I guess if I did have an excuse it would probably be that my mom is overobssed about my grades, Facebook(hey none of you can judge me for that one), school cruise, and we going to move soon…any who it's the last day of spring break so I decided to update this story! I want to everyone who R-E-V-I-E-W-E-D

Chapter Nineteen: The Missing

The train sounded loudly in my room as I lay awake waiting for it to pass. It sounded too ominous especially since Jacob still wasn't home. He went out during the afternoon to help Sam secure the surroundings and the forest. I listened to the rain against my windowsill almost sounding like soft tapping. My thoughts were drawn to Pualson, if he would come back when I was feeling so vulnerable.

"Jeane?" It was Bella's soft voice. She opened the door quietly and slipped into the room. "Edward's gone, I can't find anyone." My heart was racing knowing that without Jacob or the Cullens, Bella and I were as good as dead. It's not like we could hide from a hungry vampire.

"Did Edward leave a note or say where he went?"

"No, it's not like him. Why would they all just get up randomly and leave us?" Bella was upset, I was too, but I masked it better. She was right though it wasn't like them at all.

"Calm down Bells." My mind was already going over scenerios in my head and ways to possibly defend ourselves if we were in fact attacked. Knowing Bella and I's luck, it would only be a matter of minutes. "We need to make sure that we have at least a little bit of a fighting chance. We just need to calm down and wait for Emmet and everybody." Bella nodded. To us Emmet was the Ultimate Protector and our big inhuman teddy bear.

Bella and I sat on my bed equipped with blankets to stop our shivering and listened for any sound in the deadly silent house. I scanned my bedroom and found my usual weapon. A plant pot. For some reason nothing else ever compared to the pots. Bella gave me a skeptical look.

"Can't you be serious for once? Or do you honestly think you can protect us with that?" She pointed with a pale finger to my weapon of choice.

"You know Bella, if I used that same tone of voice you just used I can make you sound like a complete idiot too." And make myself look like one in the process.

"Real mature Jenae." I grinned over at her in the dark and hugged my pot closer to my chest while I strained my ears to listen better. So far it's been completely silent in the house, at least until a window broke downstairs. Bella sat straight up, rigid as a board and I was afraid that if I touched her in her current state she would scream. So I did the next best thing. I scrunched up my face and tackled her. We both fell to the floor with a loud thump, me trying not to laugh and Bella pissed out of her mind. Suprisingly enough she managed not to scream.

"Hell, I love you Bella, you're like Chucky and me Tommy." I gigled referring to my childhood fascination with the Rugrats. She scowled at me clearly not happy at all with my antics. The stairs creaked from outside our doorway.

"You idiot Jenae, now any chance we had at all of hiding has just flown out the window!" She snarled. I highly disagreed with that fact especially since I was still carrying my weapon of choice, my bedroom's plant pot.

"Bella, Jenae." Okay so now I think we're just going crazy, I mean I'm hearing Charlie's voice. Bella recognized the voice as well because she briskly walked to the door and placed her hand on the handle and took a deep breath prepairing to turn it.

"Bella you idiot! You are going to ruin any chance we have of hiding!" I mocked her swatting stray dirt from the plant pot off of myself.

"Shut up." Okay maybe I was pushing her buttons just a little too much. She opened the door and peeked her head timidly into the hallway. "Charlie?" She called expecting no response.

"Bella! Finally. I almost thought that no one was here." His voice sounded breathless and I was definitely not someone who had the basic cautious instince. I ran past Bella and when I spotted Charlie's figure in the dark I threw myself into his arms. The feeling of safety washed over me almost instantly. Charlie was always safe. "Sweetheart you look like you've seen a ghost." I burried my face in his shoulder while he drew Bella into a side hug. I missed him terribly.

I always tried everything in my power to get Jake to let me go visit Charlie.

Bella sent me a look clearly telling me it was dangerous to have Charlie here at all, especially without the Cullen's here to protect anybody.

"Dad, why are you here, not that I don't want you here." Bella asked cautiously. He looked exhuasted. "And what was that crash?" Now he just looked puzzled and was taking in the silence of the house. I knew that look, he was trying to listen for intruders.

"Are you two alone." Watch out Charlie has moved into cop mode.

"No, everyone's asleep dad. You know normal people sleep at-" Bella looked at the hallway clock. "Three thirty am." That didn't answer Bella's question. She lied easily. Charlie dismissed the lie a little too easily for a cop and looked towards the stairs where Bella indicated the crash came from.

"Stay upstairs." Charlie drew his gun and slowly began to descend downstairs, it put my plant pot to shame. Bella pulled at her hair and whirled around to face me. Distress painted on her face.

Every emotion Bella ever has is always written on her face.

"This is bad, what the hell is going on!" She hissed.

"Bella we need to find a way to get Charlie out of here."

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped. I held my hands up in defense getting pretty sick of her biting my head off. It's not like I didn't know how she was feeling or the danger that we had somehow gotten ourselves into. She kept pacing as we waited for Charlie to come back up. "Do you think that it was a good idea with him going down alone?"

I rolled my eyes and let her pace burning shoe imprints onto the wooden floors. Mentally I wanted to push her down the stiars. It was still bugging her that Edward had left without telling her and I was pretty worried too. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just one Cullen, but all the Cullens?

And where was Jacob? It was nearly four am and he still wasn't home. I felt completely abandoned. My mind prioratized into a list of what needs to be done first and that was to save Charlie and get him out of here. The only way to keep him safe would be to send him back home.

The lies were already forming into my mind when Charlie arrived back at the top of the stairs. His cop mode already starting to fade. For one of the first times since I arrived in Fork, I wished I would have moved here sooner. I belonged here with Charlie, Bella, Jacob, and the Cullen's.

"There's nothing here, just a broken window, but there's no sign of an intruder." Charlie stated the facts.

"Dad you look terrible, please let me drive you home to rest." Bella used the lie I had not voiced. "After all you have to go to work early in the morning and then remember Billy Black wanted you to go fishing with him tonight." She was really selling her point. Charlie shrugged and I hugged him tightly, Bella leaned over to whisper to me. "If Edward comes back before me tell him I'm going to kill him and if you are dead when I come back I'm going to bring you back to life and kill you too."

Someone has anger issues. I laughed lightly to myself earning a glare from Bella.

"Stay safe Bells." I said quietly as she led Charlie down the stairs. The house seemed so much worse and empty when Bella and Charlie were gone, but at least I still had my plant pot. I shuffled up to my room again and pulled a black and green jacket on, then I grabbed a flashlight off the dresser and grabbed my shoes that were hiding out under the bed.

If the Cullens or Jacob were wandering around the house I was going to find them. Bella was going to kill me. I pulled my hood over my head to avoid the rain in my eyes and flicked the flashlight on. I flashed it over the surrounding trees and hoped I didn't come across something I didn't want to find. Being me and having my luck I would most likely end up finding nothing at all.

I walked towards the trees and moved a couple branches with my hands. Nothing. With a sigh I stepped into the forest and followed the path I could follow with my eyes closed. Every now and again I called out a name and after a while I gave up hope and retraced my steps back to my house that looked just as empty as when I left.

I kept listening for the sound of Bella's loud truck through the rain, but I couldn't hear it. There was a rush of wind around me, but I couldn't see anything and suddenly I was on the ground and through my blurry rain vision I saw a figure standing above me.

**Ha ha cliffy!!! Don't worry though because I feel so guilty about not updating for a while I'm going to post the next chapter today! yay**

**Now just for a laugh…**

**Today, in English class I got back my paper that I wrote about a week ago. Our teacher encourages us to use big words in every sentence so just for fun I put a word that I made up. When i looked at the paper he circled it and put, "Nice Word."**


	20. In Love and Death

So heyyy… lalalalalala sorry I just felt like singing!!!! Anyway I like I promised I'm giving you another chapter! Yay! so review!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: In Love and Death**

**_Where is it? It has to be here it just has too._**My hands reached out through the darkness looking for my plant pot, I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that I was pushed in some dark room within minutes, but with a vampire you never know how much distance you traveled in just that amount of time. My eyes were slowly starting to adjust and all I wanted was Jacob.

"She's in there?" A woman's voice asked coolly from outside whatever room I was in.

"Yes Anna." The second voice answered. There was the soft click of heels on marble and the door opened spilling light into the room. I was in a basement of some kind and there were no windows at all anywhere. The only way to get in and out of this shithole was that door that just opened and there were no plant pots in sight. There was nothing in sight, but gloomy walls.

Blinking against the sudden light I glared at the person who opened the door. Alice had to have seen this coming and if she did why isn't she here? My heart ached when I thought about Alice and Bella and my dream from a couple days ago. Something serious must have happened to them.

And Bella! She wouldn't know where I went, she'll be so scared on her own.

The woman standing in the doroway was simply astounding. She had black hair that cascaded down to her midback, pale skin, and a slim red cocktail dress that most girls envied. What they would probably envy more is her perfectly pale marble skin, beautiful amber eyes, and the figure to die for.

"On your feet." She snapped briskly snapping her fingers like I was taking to long. I crossed my arms from my spot on the floor and narrowed my eyes at her. Vampire or not, no one tells me what to do. The servent, or I assumed he was her servent, looked worriedly at his mistress.

"You heard the lady." He snarled grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me to my feet. "And don't think about calling to your stupid mutt." **_Excuse me? Mutt! Only I can call him a mutt._**

**_Jacob I don't know if this works long distance, but I think I've gotten myself into some deep trouble and I need you right now. I'm gettingscared Jacob and I can't find a flower pot._**

I hope he heard me. I said nothing as the man pushed me towards Anna who walked a slow circle around me examining every single inch of me. When she was satisfied she stood in front of me again, towering over me in her Gucci heels. She reminded me of the movie the Devil Wears Prada.

"You're a little on the thin side, but things will shape up once you are changed."

**_Changed? Hell no, fuck you lady._**

"Would you rather be Paulson food?" She asked. "From what I've heard he loves the taste of your blood." She was taunting me, but that Didn't mean that I wasn't angry. "I'll leave you here a few minutes to think about it."

She snapped her perfect fingers again and the servent held open the door containing me in my room for her. With a deceptively sweet smile she swept from the room reminding me of Rosalie's model style of walking. Both these women knew how to attract attention.

**_Jenae what the hell were you thinking? I am such an idiot, why the hell would I leave the safety of the house just because I was pissed that everyone dissapeared. Stupid, stupid, now because of me anyone could be dead. And Bella- what is going to happen to Bella?_**

I banged my head against the wall in the dark and guessed the size of my bruise that would surely form on my head. Touching the walls for direction I tried to search out the door that Anna had left by hoping that Paulson wasn't waiting behind it and took the safety pin off my shirt. It was times like these that I was glad I always carried a safety pin with me.

In the dark I began to pick the lock. There was a loud crash as something was thrown against the door and I jumped back and fell on my butt from shock.

"Would you quit? I'm trying to escape here!" I snapped hearing a slight laugh from outside the door. "Oh shit." The door swung open and there stood a vampire I've only seen once before in my dreams. My vampire father.

"Well we can't have you doing that can we?" He asked with a slight smugness.

My day just keeps getting better and better.

I contemplated running, but decided the percentage of me actually outrunning a vampire was slim to none. His eyes were watching me carefully.

"Explain everything." My voice was cold and demanding. The woman from before walked over and linked her arm with my fathers. I didn't even see her standing anywhere near us.

"They aren't going to come find you darling." Anna cooed. I hated her. "You see Alice my dear can't see you here, not around Terrance. Terrance put a little block on your little vampire's vision when it comes to you and redirected it as you may say." She laughed a bit.

"Careful darling you don't want to overwhelm her." My father patted her arm.

"Okay that's it. I am not a fucking child, I am not going to be a vampire, and as far as I know I have no father!" I crossed my arms.

"And there is one thing you didn't count on." A deep voice said cockily from behind them.

**_Is that? Could it be? Jacob!_**

"What?" Anna was astounded.

"Imprint." Jacob smirked already morphing. "And I brought a couple of friends to crash the party I hope you don't mind." Behind him the Cullen's were arriving, Emmet first darting in front of me creating a barrier. Edward was gone, I was guessing to protect Bella.

"You are starting to get on my last nerve." Jasper stepped next to Emmet and drew me to his side in a brotherly fashion. I knew they wouldn't honestly desert me. "Jake take her home, we'll take care of things here."

"But I want to-" I protested.

"Jenae you're in enough trouble as it is get your ass home." Who was he now? My father. I scoffed and clutched Jacobs fur as I prepaired for the run back. "Go!"

Jacob was running now and too fast for me to see where I had been. Heat radiated from him, but that was only expected considering he was in fact a werewolf. We made it back to the house not faster than if Emmet or Jasper or anyone had taken me, but still faster than a human could imagine.

Bella hugged me tighter than I'd ever been hugged in my life when she saw me enter the living room followed by a semi angry Jacob. I'm pretty sure I was going to get the lecture of my life, but for now he was just happy I was safe.

"Bella…You're… kind of… suffocating me." I choked out.

"Oh sorry. You are the biggest idiot on the face of the planet! Do you just not think on purpose or are you really that stupid?" She hit my arm roughly.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." Jake commented. I sent him a glare.

"Where have you been all night? You're usually back from Sam's and you weren't here when I was taken around what? Five am?" I snapped back finally done with everyone yelling at me. I mean if they hadn't of disappeared I wouldn't have been taken at all.

"Trying to keep your dumb ass safe. I thought you were safe and I was following up a lead until I heard you crying out for me." He was angry now.

"I'm sorry Jake," I looked down at the ground. He lifted up my chin with his finger so I had no choice but to look at him in the eyes. I wondered what the Cullen's were going to do with my kidnappers.

"Don't look away, look at me." He said so softly I just had to look at him. He smiled lightly as he stared down at me. "You mean the world to me and I promise I will never leave you on your own. Don't be upset, your too beautiful to cry."

I tossed myself into his arms and burried my face in his chest finally letting everything get to me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly softly whispering promises in my ear.

* * *

**And now a random fact…**

**The other day, I received a phonecall from a telemarketer. He proceeded to explain how he was supposed to be selling me something useless but was tired of people hanging up on him and asked if i wanted to talk. I spent 30 minutes talking to a complete stranger. Did anyone else read this one I so am going to try it now!**


End file.
